Eternally
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: Squall x Rinoa. AU. - Love comes into our lives when we least expect it. A popular athlete did not mean to fall in love with a shy pianist. And neither did they both expect the consequences of falling in love with each other.
1. Unexpected Encounters

**Eternally **

_By Lady-Rinoa14_

_**Chapter 1: Unexpected encounters**_

"_**Unexpectedly you came into my life. We started as strangers and don't even know that both of us exist. Now that I knew you, I have realized the beauty of expecting the unexpected…"**_

**_S_ummary: Love comes into our lives unexpectedly. Squall, a popular athlete wanting to be loved meets Rinoa, a mysterious lady running away from love. Faced with many obstacles in life which involves Rinoa's secret, is love really worth fighting for? **

A/N: Good day everyone! I'm back with an AU Squinoa fic. This story just came into my head and so I want to share it with you guys. I hope that you'd enjoy this. Ü

The title of this new fic of mine is inspired by the song, 'Eternally' by miss Utada Hikaru. It's one of my favourite songs since it's so inspiring and beautiful. He-he. Okay, on with the story. Enjoy reading!Ü

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

_What IS love?_

_That is the one question that I may never ever get to answer for all my life and probably the only feeling that I may never experience._

_There are so many things that prevent me from doing the things I want to do. There are also lots of things that I have to avoid just to escape from the pain of hurting others._

_I have experienced the joys and pains of living. During the sixteen years of my life, I have been sheltered from people and from the things that I want to do. I have experienced the sorrows and the delights in of living…but there's still this one thing that I may never experience…_

_Love…_

_I have heard from lots of people that it is the most wonderful thing on Earth and probably the saddest thing that ever existed, but here I am fantasizing and daydreaming towards the day where I might get the chance to see it and feel it._

_And probably, that moment is not far away. I think that I finally saw it the day I met him…

* * *

_

_Balamb is a lot different from Deling city. This place is more peaceful probably because Deling is much more crowded. The air here is much more refreshing and it gives me a light soothing feeling._

_How I wish that mom were with me right now. I'm sure that she would've enjoyed Balamb rather than Deling. I used to hate this place so much but I guess time flies by really fast and I can't even imagine that I now liked this place by just spending three months here._

_Here I have to live on my own which is good. I'm quite glad that my so-called father who is the General in the Galbadia army agreed with my wish for the first time in years. And now, I have to carry my problems with me.

* * *

_

_It's been awhile since I've last been out, it's so nice to be out, _thought Rinoa as she looked up the azure sky.

_The sun's so high though but I guess I'll make it to the day. _She then opened her white umbrella and adjusted her white hat as she started walking at the streets of Balamb.

_I wonder what I still need to buy, _she thought to herself as she passed by a couple of stores already.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly heard a whistle blow. Looking around at her surroundings, she instantly realized that she was now in front of the local gymnasium. It was like a huge dome type of gym where every sporting group can train and practice.

Curiosity got the best of the raven-haired woman as she slowly walked towards the entrance door. She 'peeked' at the gymnasium and saw a group of what seemed like basketball players all wearing their red practice jersey uniforms jogging around the dome-like place.

At the middle of the dome gym, there's a huge basketball court and beside it was a volleyball court. And all around the courts were seats for the audiences. The seats reached up to five levels all around.

_I guess the people in Balamb are all athletic, _she told herself upon seeing the huge gym. After a while she heard another loud whistle coming from a man wearing glasses, who probably was the coach of the team, standing at the middle of the basketball court.

"Leonhart! Come here!" shouted the brown haired middle-aged looking man.

Rinoa looked from the crowd of jogging men wondering whom the coach was calling Leonhart. After a while, a brown-haired young man separated himself from the jogging crowd, wiped the sweat from his forehead by his right arm and walked towards his elder.

_He's probably Leonhart, _thought Rinoa as she eyed the young man intently. She can only see the side view of him and she can see his muscular well-toned body. Rinoa blushed at the fact that she was actually thinking that he was hot.

"Squall," she heard the older man say. _Squall… That's probably his first name, _Rinoa didn't even realize that she was trying to listen to their conversation.

"Squall," the older man repeated, "You're a good leader, and we all know that. You're our ace player, and we all know that. Everyone can see your skills and talents. You're good at what you do."

The young brunette had a cold look on his expression as he stared at his coach, "Then what's this all about?"

"What's this all about?" the older man chuckled, "Squall, let me ask you this question. Why are you here and what are you fighting for?"

"What?" asked the teen without changing his cold expression, "I don't understand. What's that got to do with me?"

The older man removed his glasses and wiped it using his white t-shirt, "You see Squall. We can all see your potential as a good student and athlete but what we fail to see from you is your heart. Your purpose, Squall."

_What is he saying? Why would they care of what I want to do? _"I seem to be missing your point here coach," the brunette replied.

"You are the team captain of this team, my boy. They chose you because they know that you can lead them very well. My point is that I want you to reflect on yourself and see if studies and basketball are enough for you to achieve something important. It seems to us that you're playing without a cause."

"I don't find any reason why any of you should care about my reasons and purpose for doing what I want to do."

"Do you have one?" his coach dared with a smile.

_Damn it. A purpose? I'm not really sure if I understand him right. I just… play basketball. I maintain my high grades then what does he mean by a purpose? A purpose for doing these things, huh? I do this because I just want to. To kill time probably? To avoid my personal conflicts with life? I don't know anymore._

The older man put back his glasses on and continued to smile, "I thought so. We are just concerned about you. You see, basketball is just temporary Squall. It's not forever. And later on, you will _find_ out there are things outside your basketball and popular life."

Squall nodded. _Now I'm trying to see what he's getting at._

"I've heard that you're popular among the girls, Squall. But never had a girlfriend, eh?" his coach teased.

Squall shook his head. _This guy's nuts._

"Well, maybe it's time for you to have one!" the old man declared. "Just joking about that but I'm telling you Squall, lighten up a bit. You're always into basketball and studies, which is good, but learn to reflect on the things around you. Know why you are here and what are you fighting for."

Squall nodded, "I understand coach."

"Good. Now, I guess we're done here. You could go now if you like, you've worked so hard these past few days. I still need to train your team mates here," his coach offered.

"Thank you coach," replied the young brunette as he once again wiped the sweat from his forehead with his jersey.

As he was walking towards the bench where his things were placed, his gaze diverted to the entrance door where a young woman, dressed in a white Sunday dress, stood.

_Who is she? _He wondered as he stared at her intently. Long, shiny black hair, with hints of gold and brown fall down her face and back. Her pale face glowing with a hint of redness on her cheeks and her eyes… a chocolate brown that was so mysterious that it penetrated him. He was stunned at her beauty that he can't seem to take his eyes off her.

_I haven't seen her before. In all my sixteen years here in Balamb, I've never seen anyone like her. _He mentally told himself as he kept his gaze focused on the mysterios young woman at the entrance door of the gym.

Rinoa heard the whole conversation between the young man and his coach and even felt that it was wrong to listen to the other's conversation. Even after the long talk between the athlete and his superior, she still hasn't removed her eyes from the young man.

It made her heart jump as she realized that the young man that she was staring at earlier was now staring right back at her! She felt her cheeks blush as she locked her chocolate brown eyes to that of steel blue ones.

_His eyes…_ Rinoa couldn't tear off her gaze from the young brunette, who at the same time was staring right back at her. There was something that captivated her by just looking at his piercing blue eyes.

While he was facing her, she took the advantage to observe him and blushed more as she noticed how handsome this young man was. Brown hair where his bangs fall in front of his eyes, he has a well-toned body, and moreover cold steel azure eyes that gives him a different aura.

_So handsome this guy is…_ Rinoa thought to herself.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Their unbroken stares were broke when Squall's coach whistled once again, as a sign for his boys to end their jogging.

They both flinched at the sound of the whistle, which made them break their eye contact with each other. Squall shook his head and headed for towards the bench and fished into the pockets of his varsity bag for a towel. He put the towel from behind his neck and picked up his bag.

After saying goodbye to his teammates, Squall made his way to the entrance door where the young woman was standing before but she was not there anymore.

He hurriedly walked towards the door for any hopes of finding the young woman that he was looking at earlier but to no avail, she had left.

Sighing, he walked over to his black motorcycle that was parked by the entrance. He put on his red helmet and placed his red varsity bag behind him as he rode his on vehicle.

_She's so mysterious. An angel?_ Squall shook his head as he thought of the woman that he just saw. He shook his head in disbelief that he thought that he just saw an angel.

_Get real, _he told himself, _Maybe it's the Angel of Death that's come to get me. _

The engine roared and he sped off into the streets, secretly wishing to see the beautiful angel that he thought he saw.

That was a close one, Rinoa breathed heavily after running so fast. After hearing the sound of the whistle, she left the gym and ran as fast as she can.

I made a complete fool out of myself, she thought as she now regained her composure. Standing up straight, she once again opened her white umbrella and put on her white hat. While walking down the streets of Balamb, her rosy lips curved into a small smile as thoughts of the young man, whom she have known to be called Squall, entered her mind.

_Maybe we'll see each other again someday…

* * *

_

Nighttime came and the sky was filled with billions of stars. The streets of Balamb were clear. Though it's nighttime, it's not really dark. There were lampposts on the corner of every street and only a few people were straying off in the streets.

"It's getting dark, better go back," Squall said as he slowly stood up from his lying position on the flower-filled grass.

After his practice at the gym and that encounter with the young woman, he decided to go to his favourite place in Balamb, the flower field which is located a little bit far off the city.

He discovered this place when he was young and was attracted to the peaceful aura that it has. He often goes to this place whenever he felt the need to think. To be alone, to reflect and to just relax.

He was now wearing a white shirt, brown leather jacket on top of it, jeans and a necklace with a lion pendant on it. It seemed that he changed his clothes as he went there.

Putting his helmet on, he sat on his motorcycle and gripped the handles with his gloved hands. As the engine roared with life, he drove towards the city.

Rinoa Heartilly walked down the streets of Balamb while holding a plastic bag in one hand and an umbrella at the other. After running away from the gymnasium where she saw a young man, she decided to shop for her new school materials to be needed.

As she was crossing the street, she can't help herself to look up at the star-filled sky. _There're so many stars tonight. How pretty…_

Squall drove his motorcycle at the city and as he turned around the corner, with his hands gripping the handles a little tighter to increase the speed of his vehicle, he failed to see a figure standing at about fifteen feet away from him.

After a few seconds, it was then that he noticed someone standing at the middle of the street. Drawing nearer, he tried to focus his vision more on the person standing a few feet from him.

_This can't be true. Is she it?_ He noticed the white dress that she wore, her shiny black hair and her pale porcelain-like skin that glimmered under the moonlight. As he was too preoccupied with his thoughts, he failed to remember the speed of his motorcycle and that he was speeding towards her.

Finally, the person dropped down her gaze from the sky and instantly looked at the speeding motorcycle. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she was about to be hit by it. She instinctively covered her face with her hands when the front lights of the vehicle almost blinded her.

Squall's eyes widened, when he saw the face of the angel that he saw earlier. And because of that, he totally forgot that he's almost going to end the girl's life with a hit from his motorcycle.

Without a second more, he sharply turned his motorcycle, which made it slide down the streets and eventually hit a tree.

Squall was thrown off his motorcycle and ended up rolling on the streets.

_Damn, that hurt_. Squall stood up from his fall and held his right arm with his left hand. He didn't get any scratches at all, but the impact that he got from falling off his motorcycle and considering that he landed on the ground with his right side, made him feel pain. _This will go away soon_, he thought.

He scanned his surroundings looking for the young woman that he just almost ran over. His eyes then landed on a figure lying down at the middle of the street.

_Am I still alive? I guess I still am._ Rinoa asked herself mentally, as she lay there on the ground when suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Miss? Miss? Hey miss, are you all right? Open your eyes, please," said a cold voice with a hint of concern.

_What the…? Who could that be?_ Rinoa thought as she opened her eyes gently. As she opened her eyes, she felt her breath taken away.

_Those same eyes_… Rinoa blinked a couple of times to ensure herself that this was not a dream. She found herself lying in the arms of the young man that she saw earlier. Chocolate brown eyes locked with steel blue ones once again.

For a moment, they just stayed like that but a flinch that came from Rinoa's body made them go back to reality.

Squall shook his head and asked the young woman in his arms softly, "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"Yes," she replied weakly.

A bit shaken from the incident, Squall held the young woman's arms with his hands as he helped her get to her feet.

"Thanks," Rinoa muttered as she slowly bent down the ground to pick up her plastic bag and umbrella, which Squall ended up doing in the end.

Rinoa muttered another 'thank you' to the handsome stranger in front of her and kept her head down to hide her blush.

Squall looked at her intently once again and found the urge to speak, "What were you doing at the middle of the street anyways?"

Rinoa looked up and met his eyes, "I'm sorry about that. I was just… looking at the stars, you see."

The stars? Squall then lifted his gaze up the sky and saw billions of diamond-like stars twinkle at the sky.

"I've got to go," Rinoa said, making Squall look at her once again, "I'm sorry for today."

"Wait," he began, "Were you the one at the gym earlier?"

Rinoa kept her head down to hide her cheeks that was turning red but slowly nodded.

I see… What a coincidence, Squall thought. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."

Rinoa, not finding the courage to speak, slowly nodded once again.

_Why is she like that? Is she scared of me? Or maybe, she was still in a state of shock after what happened?_ Squall asked himself these questions. This girl in front of him sure is mysterious. _Mysterious but lovely,_ he told himself.

"I have to go. I apologize again for what happened to you and to your motorcycle. If you want, I'll just pay you," Rinoa said.

"No, don't be and you don't have to. It's alright," he assured her.

Rinoa gave him another nod which gave him the cue that she's about to leave.

Squall nodded in return but noticed blood ooze from Rinoa right arm. "Hey, you're bleeding."

Rinoa looked down at her arm and shook her head, "It's alright. I'll just wash it at home. It's no big deal."

"Wait," he said, trying to stop her from leaving without helping her. He then fished through his pockets for his red handkerchief. He then gently, applied pressure on the scratch of her arm just to stop it from bleeding before tying it. "It may get infected. Wash it when you get home, all right?"

Rinoa nodded once more, feeling very thankful at the young man, as she turned her back to him to walk home.

"Hey," Squall called out once more, "My name is Squall. May I know yours?"

Rinoa turned around to face him with a smile, "I know that. I guess we'll be seeing each other soon, Squall." And with that, she ran out of his sight.

Squall was left there, dumbstruck. _She knows my name? And what does she mean by we'll see each other again?_

He smirked as he thought of her last words. _What a mysterious lady_. He shook his head. _I don't know what I'm doing. I thought I hate girls, they are just burdens in life. Then why did I even bother asking her name or even approach her? I should've just left her there. But I didn't… Why?_

He walked over to his fallen motorcycle and the good thing was that it only received a few scratches on the front. Putting his helmet back on, he drove himself home.

_There's just something so enchanting about her… Especially when she smiles.

* * *

_

The next day, in Balamb High, the school's bell rang as a sign that classes are about to start.

Squall, together with his friends, sat down at their assigned seats. He felt tired because of all his practices with his team and doesn't have the motivation to listen to the lecture of all his teachers.

Sitting beside the window, he only looked outside, admiring the sky.

Their teacher entered the room bringing with a couple of books. He put the books down his table and greeted the class, "Good Morning students."

"Good morning, Professor Highwind," the students boringly replied in unison.

The Professor smiled and then began to speak once more, "Before we start the class, I am happy to announce that a new student will be joining your class from now on. She's come all the way from Deling just to study here so I want you to be kind to her."

Irvine, a friend of Squall who has a long brown hair, which he tied with a ponytail, sat two seats away from his friend leaned in, "Hey Squall, you think that this new student will be a hot one?"

Squall shrugged, not bothering to look at his friend and kept his gaze outside the window, "Whatever."

Professor Highwind then invited the new student in.

A raven-haired young woman entered the room, wearing their school uniform, a white polo with white buttons lined up at the middle and a maroon skirt that reach up to her knees.

She smiled shyly at her new classmates and introduced herself, "Hello everyone, my name is Rinoa Heartilly. I'm from Deling city and it's a pleasure to be here in this school."

Scanning the room, Rinoa flinched when she saw Squall sitting at the back with his eyes concentrated outside.

_It's him…_

Squall, upon hearing the voice of the new student, diverted his gaze from the sky to the young brunette standing in front of the classroom. He felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen at the same time when her gaze met his.

"Hey Squall, isn't she a beauty?" he heard Irvine hiss.

Squall was speechless and her last words from last night repeated itself into his mind. _Hyne, I'm dreaming…

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, done! So, what do you think? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know what you think when you leave a review, oki? Please review… Ü I'd really appreciate it when you do…

This story just popped out of my head and I decided to write it for you guys. Since it's our summer break, I'll be focusing more on this story.

And to those who're waiting for the updates on my other stories, don't worry. When I have my free time, I'll work on that.

Anyways, good day to all! Take care everyone! Until next time… Ü

Lady-Rinoa


	2. Wanting to Know You

**Chapter 2: Wanting to Know You**

**_"Making a thousand friends a year is not a miracle. The miracle is for you to have a friend that stands for you for a thousand years…"_**

"Well then Miss Heartilly, you can take the seat next to Mister Leonhart over there," said Professor Highwind as he pointed to the seat beside Squall at the back, "If you have any questions or problems just raise your hand to call my attention or you could ask your classmates, alright?"

Rinoa's gaze was still locked with Squall as she nodded, "Yes sir." She walked to her seat and sat, trying her best to look at the chalkboard in front and not at the blue steel orbs that were looking at her.

"Hi there Rinoa. My name's Irvine," Irvine introduced himself.

Rinoa nodded and smiled at him but said nothing. Again, she felt Squall looking at her.

_I can't believe this. _Squall thought. This girl whom he just met the day before was now his classmate. Yes, he had to admit that he silently prayed that he would see her again and probably more frequently but he never expected that his prayer would be answered right away.

Professor Highwind announced to get their biology textbook and answer the questions on a certain page.

Rinoa raised her hand and spoke very soflty, "Um sir, I don't have a textbook yet."

The white haired professor lifted his eyes from his desk, "Oh yes that's right. Squall, could you please share your textbook with Rinoa for the meantime?"

_What? _Squall replied, "Yes sir."

Getting his green textbook from his red back pack, he moved his desk a little bit closer to Rinoa so that they can both share the book.

Irvine made a whistling sound to Squall, indicating that he was a very lucky person to work with the new girl while some of the girls in the class gave Rinoa jealous looks before proceeding in doing their seatwork.

Squall Leonhart is the most popular student in Balamb High. Not only is he the team captain and ace player of the basketball team but he's also good-looking and intelligent at the same time, which is very rare in their school. Some jocks who feel that they rule the school obviously had no brains. He's also the President's son, which made him also stand above all the others.

Girls tried to do almost everything to catch his attention, whether they try to have an accident in front of him or show off when he's around, he didn't seem to care.

He was known also for his personality. He seems to be a quiet person but fun to get along with especially when he's with his friends. Sure he was an outgoing person and also had friends who're girls but nobody ever saw him have a love interest in any one.

Rinoa moved her desk closer to Squall and purposely avoiding any conversations with him.

Squall looked for the assigned page in his book. When he found it, he handed the book closer to Rinoa so that they can work on their seatwork.

Their class became a quiet one and time went by fast. After finishing their work, they passed their papers to their teacher and exited the room.

When Rinoa finished her work, she packed her bag and muttered a silent 'thank you' to Squall without looking at him.

Squall followed soon after and headed to their next class.

As Rinoa was walking on the corridor, she kept her head down and didn't notice a brown-haired girl that she was about to bump in to.

"Ouch!" cried the brown-haired female as she and Rinoa bumped in to each other and landed on the floor. It seems that she was running and with all her excitement, didn't notice the brunette.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" Rinoa asked, offering a hand to the female.

"Yep, I'm fine! No worries there!" exclaimed the shorter girl as she accepted the offering hand of Rinoa. She paused for a while and looked at Rinoa with a curious look, "Wait, you're familiar… hmmm… Rinoa? Oh my God, it IS you!"

The girl then flew towards Rinoa and embraced her tightly as if her life depended on it, "Selphie? Are you _the _Selphie that I used to play with?" asked Rinoa feeling relieved to finally know someone in her new school.

Selphie pulled away from the embrace, "Yep! It's me Rinny. What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

Rinoa then straightened herself up and smiled at her old friend, "I arrived here in Balamb three months ago but today's my first day here in this school."

"Oh I see, so why are you here? You live in Deling, right? That's where we became friends before I moved here two years ago."

"It's a long story Selph, I'll tell you that later 'cause I still have my next class," said Rinoa.

"Oh I see, sorry to keep you! I'll see you later at lunch here, okay? I'll wait for you and I'll introduce you to the gang!" giggled Selphie as she started to jump up and down with excitement, "See you later."

Rinoa nodded and headed towards her next classroom. _So, Selphie studies here after she left Deling two years ago because of her father's work. Well, it's a good thing since at least I finally know someone here. Her and that Squall guy…_

She blushed at the mere thought of Squall, t_hat Squall person is really something, I just feel it. What the heck am I thinking? I should stop this…_

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a coughing noise behind her. She turned around abruptly and found that _Squall guy_ in front of her.

"You gonna go in or what?" Squall said with a teasing tone in his voice and a playful smile.

Rinoa blushed at what he said as she noticed that she's been blocking the door of their classroom and that her classmates were all staring at her with curious looks. Keeping her head down, she entered the classroom and sat on her seat, avoiding everyone's glance.

* * *

The class went by quietly and softly, so to speak. Everyone was so engrossed with the seatwork that was given to them and all they did was to take down the notes that were written by Professor Wallace on the board.

All throughout the period even when seated two seats away from each other, Rinoa still avoided Squall's gaze that held a lot of curiosity in them behind the emotionless look on his face. She looked at him shyly every once in a while at the corner of her eyes. She had to admit that she can't deny that the man was very hot.

Rinoa tried to shake those thoughts out of her head and told herself once more not to feel anything towards the guy.

At the sound of the bell, it was already lunchtime and Rinoa immediately put her books in her bag and walked out of the room to meet with Selphie.

Standing at the corridor, Selphie excitedly held the brunette's wrist and dragged her towards the cafeteria and said that she can't wait to introduce her to her gang.

Rinoa tried to keep up with the fast speed of Selphie's walk, or rather, more like of a run. She kept her head down and allowed her old friend to lead the way towards the cafeteria.

When they finally made it in the cafeteria, Rinoa spotted a group at the back. _They must be Selphie's friends._

As they approached the group, that was seated on a round table, Selphie whistled to catch their attention, "Hi guys!"

The group then turned towards Selphie and greeted her. They also turned their attention to their friend's companion.

Rinoa silently observed them as they gave her welcoming smiles. She felt speechless as she wasn't used to having much people to be around her.

Noticing her friend's nervousness, Selphie softly whispered to Rinoa, "Don't worry about anything Rinny. They're all nice people. I'm sure that you'll get along with them just fine."

Rinoa nodded and returned their smiles. She observed them and she saw a woman with long blonde hair, seated beside her was a spiky haired blonde with a tattoo on his face, beside him she realized that it was her classmate who introduced himself earlier as Irvine, and beside the long-haired young man whom she noticed that never looked at her was…

_Squall, _she said in her mind. _In our class, he kept looking at me and gave me those weird stares but now he didn't even notice me. I wonder why…_

"So Selphie, who's your friend?" Quistis, the blonde-haired woman asked, "She seems new here, am I right? I haven't seen her before."

Quistis Trepe, she's the Student Council president as well as one of the brightest student in their school. She's one of the best female leaders in their batch.

"Yup! You're right. She's new here. But we've known each other before I moved here in Balamb!" Selphie announced.

"Her name's Rinoa, she's in our class," Irvine added with a smirk on his lips and turned to Squall, who seemed to be not paying attention and had his eyes closed and arms crossed on his chest, "Right Squall?"

"Whatever," he replied coldly.

Rinoa was taken aback by what Squall had said which made her lower her head down so that some of her hair would cover her face.

"Hmm, that's odd. Wonder what's wrong with him this time," Selphie said.

"Don't mind him Rinoa. Here, come sit with us," Quistis offered and pointed at the seat beside her.

Rinoa shyly sat down beside Quistis, followed by Selphie.

"Yeah, and I'm Zell. Hey Rin, you should try their hotdogs. They're the best here!" Zell, the spiky blonde declared.

Rinoa gave him a smile, "Pleased to meet you all. And yeah, maybe I should try their hotdogs." As Zell turned his attention back to his plate, she looked quietly at Squall who was still silent.

_I guess that's just the way he is._

* * *

The bell rang signaling that the class has ended for the day. It was now late in the afternoon and only a few of the students were still in the school.

"Okay, that's it for today," announced Coach Cid, "get some rest and I want you all to be here same time, same place for practice and no more late comers."

"Yes coach," the Balamb High basketball players answered in unison.

It was about sunset now and only the players were the only ones in the school for their practice. Their league will be coming soon and they're really practicing hard to win the championship.

After they've took a shower, Squall Leonhart bid his teammates goodbye.

"See ya team capt!" they shouted.

"Yeah, whatever," He replied curtly. Now putting his red and black varsity jacket over his white shirt, he exited the school's gym which was right beside their school building.

He entered their school building to get leave some of his things in his locker. The school building's now a quiet one and anyone would suspect that nobody's still inside except for the sanitation engineers who cleaned up the classrooms after class.

Squall walked straight ahead with his varsity bag hanging on his right shoulder. As he was nearing the middle of the corridor, he stopped in his tracks as he heard a faint melody playing from a room, which suddenly stopped.

_Who could be still be here at this time? It's almost night time. A piano playing.. Where could that sound come from? _He thought.

Again, the piano played once more which broke Squall out of his thoughts. _Of course! The music room! But who could still be in the music room playing the piano? I saw our music teacher leave the building a while ago._

Following the source of the music, he walked straight ahead and then turned right at the corner where he heard the music much clearer which indicated that the music room was near.

The athlete once again followed the source of the sound and eventually he was now in front of the music room. As he put his hand on the door knob, he stopped as he heard a new piece begin to play.

_This music…_ Squall felt his whole body relax as he heard the music coming from the room. Sure he had been listening to music on the radio, his mp3 player but he didn't know why he felt suddenly different when he heard the piano playing. He felt his own body relax and all of the tensions and pressures he'd been feeling were slowly dissolving.

_Whoever is playing inside that person sure is talented._ He thought and curiosity took over him and he opened the door.

The music room was a large room with almost fifty seats which was arranged very properly in rows and columns. Then at the back were some percussion instruments like the snare and bass drums with some stringed instruments beside them. In front was the chalkboard with notes and a piano in front.

Squall entered the music room quietly so as not to distract the person who's playing the piano. The piano was covering the face of the person playing it and Squall had to walk closer to the instrument to see the person behind the melody.

As he neared the piano, he saw a lovely young woman playing it with her eyes closed and his lips curved into a smile of contentment.

Rinoa didn't seem to notice that someone entered the room. It wasn't until she finished playing and eventually opening her eyes to know that a certain blue-eyed person was watching her.

Her expression seemed shock as she immediately closed down the wooden cover of the piano keys, "How long have you been there?" she asked very softly, her gaze fixed on her hands which laid on her lap.

Squall didn't expect her initial reaction and felt stupid for watching her intently like that, "Not that long."

There was a pause. It was an uncomfortable one for Rinoa and Squall sensed it though he didn't know why. "You're really good, do you know that?"

Rinoa still refused to look at him and shook her head.

Squall observed her for a while before dropping his bag on the floor and pulling out a stool and sat beside her, "Hey, I'm sorry if I may have disturbed you here. I was just curious on who's still in school at this time."

She didn't respond from his apology but she put her hands in her skirt pocket and pulled out a neatly folded red handkerchief which she handed over to him. This time, she was now looking at him, "Thank you for last night."

"Oh," Squall took his handkerchief from the brunette's gentle hands and he put it in his pocket. "How come you're here? And still here?"

Rinoa nodded as if to say that she understood his question and once again shifted her glance over to her lap and spoke softly, "I really don't know. When I said that we'd see each other again, I really don't know that you're also attending this school. I guess that I kind of felt it."

Squall once again sensed her uneasiness. _I wonder what she's worried about. I can see that she's isolating herself from others and was always shy. She can't even look at me in the eyes._

"That was my first question, then why are you still here at this time? It's almost night," he asked, hoping that he'd let her have her confidence to speak to others without that tinge of uneasiness.

Rinoa didn't respond nor made a gesture.

_Okay, so that didn't work out._ Squall thought. _Damn it! Think of what to say! _He himself didn't know why he wanted to accompany Rinoa that much. Before he went inside the music room, he told himself that he'll just find out who's playing the piano and then leave afterwards but when he saw that it was Rinoa, he even stayed to talk to her which was very rare to Squall Leonhart.

And his attempts to talk to her was failing which indicated that Rinoa's different from any other girls in the school where they would all give anything just to talk to him.

The room was now silent and Squall was wishing that he'd know more of her. "You play the piano well. Have you been playing since you were a child? You seem to play it naturally as if you're gifted for it. Maybe your mom or your dad also plays it."

This time, he heard the brunette sniff. Rinoa held her hands tightly on her lap and was trembling.

Squall saw all of this and guilt flooded his conscience as he probably said something that might have offended her. He noticed a lone tear fall from her brown orbs and down to her cheek. He felt the urge to wipe off the tear from her face when suddenly it was followed by another tear and another.

She'd been trembling because she was preventing herself to cry, to let out all of her feelings inside whatever it was that she's been hiding.

The athlete then reached fished his hand in his pocket and pulled out the red handkerchief, "Here, use this." He said in a gentle tone of voice as he offered his handkerchief back to the brunette.

Rinoa noticed the familiar handkerchief as he handed it to her. Feeling taken aback, she hesitated if she should take it or not but when she finally looked at Squall, she saw the gentleness and the sincerity on his cool azure orbs.

Slowly but hesitantly, she reached for the handkerchief from Squall's hand. The moment their hands touched, Squall held hers very gently. He was careful not to hold her tight so as not to scare her.

He didn't know what he was doing and it was basically instinct that made him hold her hand. To him, it was probably the best way to comfort her without as much scaring her away. He decided to take it slow between them, if he wanted to know more about her more then shouldn't rush it. There's plenty of time left in the world and that could wait.

"I'm sorry again if I said something to offend you. Please…" he paused, "Please don't be afraid of me."

Squall then let go of her hand and used his own to wipe her cheeks with his handkerchief which Rinoa allowed. As he did so, he stared at her beautiful face and was almost drawn into a trance. He touched her rosy cheeks which were probably her blushing with the sudden contact and then he felt himself drawn to her gentle eyes.

When he finished, Rinoa muttered a soft, 'thank you'to him and gave him a small smile. A smile which Squall would remember for a lifetime.

"I apologize for that," she added.

"It's no big deal," Squall replied, "Rinoa…"

Rinoa looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Please play once more," Squall requested.

Rinoa then inhaled deeply, opened the cover which exposed the delicate piano keys. She put on her hands to the keys and started to play a slow piano piece.

Squall sensed that this time, her uneasiness was slowly draining away from her and played angelically. He can't help but smile at her and they both didn't notice how fast the time went by.

* * *

Yipee!Ü so this is my second chapter of Eternally. How was it? I'm sorry for the very late update. You see, school's started again already and I have a hectic schedule.

Okay, to clear things up. In this story, Rinoa will be the shy introvert who's hiding lots of things from people. And Squall here is the one who will make Rinoa open up more and find out what she's been hiding. Okay? Ü

Thank you for sticking with me and my stories. Please review. Ü

Until next time, take care everyone! Ü

-Lady-Rinoa-


	3. Concern

Author's Note: Hello, guys! I'm back to update this one. I'm sorry for the 4-year wait for updating _ I'm horrible, I know. So, here it is! I have a longer note at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Concern**

_"Keep in mind that there will always be reasons to become sad, but there will never be reasons to stay sad."_

Squall had never been the friendly type who will stay close with a person he barely knew. But something pulled him to this woman. Whether it was his fascination with the raven-haired woman's piano playing, his attraction to her beauty, and his curiosity with her personality – he didn't know. But he knew that he was drawn.

He simply stared at her while she played the piano. Moonlight shining down passing through the music room's window lighted her pale features, and Squall could have sworn that he was looking at an angel. He felt himself relax with the gentle melody of the piano and shifted his glance to Rinoa's long, elegant fingers that do not seem to be scratched since childhood.

When Rinoa finished playing, she opened her eyes and slowly looked up to see Squall looking at her with a small smile on his features. Nervously, she pulled away her fingers from the piano keys and put it on her lap. Her eyes fixed on her fingers.

"How was it?" Rinoa asked softly, fighting the urge to look Squall.

Squall's smile grew even wider. "It was beautiful. I could listen to it forever."

_It was beautiful. I could listen to it forever. _His words echoed in her mind. _He liked it. Someone liked it. _Rinoa thought. Still looking at her hands, Rinoa managed to smile.

_She smiled, _Squall said to himself as he observed Rinoa's reaction to his compliment, and felt a touch of pride within him for making her happy if only for the slightest bit.

He felt his heart jump when she turned to look at him with that smile still on her face. "Thank you," Rinoa said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Squall replied. "I'd love to hear you play again sometime. Is that... okay with you?"

"I... I should be going home now," Rinoa immediately answered and covered the piano keys. Squall stood up when Rinoa stood up to pick up her bag on the floor.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Did I say anything wrong?" Squall pleaded when Rinoa bowed her head to him and started to head for the door.

Hearing the tinge of desperation in Squall's voice, she turned to him – concerned. "I'm sorry, Squall. You didn't do anything wrong. I just need to go home."

She then went out of the room. Squall picked up his varsity bag and followed her out.

When they got out of the building, Rinoa walked to the sidewalk.

"Hey," Squall called out. "Are you going to walk by yourself? It's dangerous for you to walk around the town this late."

"I'm going to be fine," Rinoa turned to him.

"I'll drive you," the athlete replied.

With a panicked look on Rinoa's face, she contested, "No, no. I don't want to bother you. I'm going to be fine."

"I wouldn't volunteer if you'd be a bother to me." Squall stepped closer to her, being cautious of their distance so he wouldn't scare her. "Please let me at least drive you home. I'd feel better knowing that you got home safely. It's already late."

Before Rinoa got the chance to answer back, a loud thunder clash came from the sky. A few seconds after, rain began to fall.

"It's raining," Squall said as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around Rinoa's shoulders. He pulled out the hood of his waterproof jacket to cover Rinoa's head. "Let's go. I won't take no for an answer this time. You'll get sick."

Rinoa only nodded as Squall held her wrist as they jogged towards the athlete's silver Porsche Cayenne.

_I already am, Squall._

_

* * *

_

"Thank you again," Rinoa said.

Squall and Rinoa were standing in front of Rinoa's front door. The athlete had driven the new student in her house. As soon as they parked in front of her house, the rain had stopped.

"No problem. Now go dry yourself up. Good night," Squall replied smiling.

Rinoa nodded and smiled back, still being wrapped by Squall's jacket. She was fidgeting, her body and fingers. _Is it because of him? Or the cold? _

She watched him walk towards his car and sat at the driver's seat. The engine roared to life, and Squall waved at her before driving away.

"Good night, Squall."

* * *

Squall Leonhart arrived earlier than usual in school. His car was the first to be parked in the parking space of their school. _It's weird. But I'm sure that I slept well, _he thought as he was walking to their classroom.

He passed by the music room and stopped in his tracks as he remembered everything that happened last night with a certain raven-haired woman.

"Squall! Is that you? You're early today!" Selphie cheerfully called, interrupting Squall from his thoughts.

"Hi, Selph. Yeah, got out of bed early. The training last night wasn't that tiring, surprisingly," Squall replied.

"Really? Irvy went home last night saying that their training in the Archery team was so tiring. He will probably not attend the first class," said Selphie.

"Hey, Selphie. You knew Rinoa in the past, right?" Squall asked.

"Yup. We knew each other when we were kids up to the time when I transferred here two years ago. Her father was a very strict man. And I mean VERY VERY strict! So I was surprised that she was enrolled here," Selphie explained. "Why?"

They were walking down the corridor of the school to the cafeteria. As they reached the cafeteria, Squall sat down on one of the chairs surrounding a white rounded table.

"Just curious," Squall answered with a monotone voice and avoided the look of his friend with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. _It's the first time I've met someone like her._

"Really now?" Selphie teasingly asked as she crossed her arms. "I'll tell you more about her. I'll just go get breakfast. We were out of gas at home, so I wasn't able to fry some eggs."

"Go ahead," Squall nodded.

_This is unusual for Squall. He seems interested in Rinoa. Oh wait 'til the others hear about this! _Selphie thought.

The short-haired girl went over to her friend carrying a tray with eggs and hotdogs. "So, what do you want to hear about?"

"I don't know. Why does she seem so... distant?" Squall fought for the words to say. _She seems to be afraid of me._

"Oh," Selphie started, "She wasn't like that before. It has something to do with her mother's death. Last night was her mother's death day anniversary, so you guys might have met her at a wrong time. She was definitely not herself."

Squall once again remembered what happened last night. Rinoa was crying because she wasn't able to visit her mother's grave, which was in Deling.

"What happened when her mother died?" Squall asked.

"Well," Selphie chewed on her hotdog. "Rinny used to be a very cheerful and happy person. You could say that she was also as loud as me!"

Selphie chuckled at her friend's surprised expression, "But that was in the past, though. We were neighbours before in Deling. We used to play at their house everyday. The Caraways even bring me with them during their picnics. Rinny's mom, Auntie Julie, is very pretty. She also used to be a singer and a pianist. She taught Rinny how to play the piano."

_So it's in their genes to be musically inclined, _Squall mused.

After swallowing another bite of hotdog, Selphie continued, "Rinny's daddy, on the hand, is General Caraway of the Galbadian Army."

"The current Chief of the Galbadian Army?" the blue-eyed athlete asked, surprised.

"You got that right," Selphie answered before stuffing herself a mouthful of rice and egg. She wasn't surprised with her friend's reaction. She continued, "They were a happy family, you see. It was picture perfect, until... Auntie Julie's car crashed on a bridge when she was followed by the paparazzi. I think Rinny was about seven or eight years old at that time. And you could say that that was the turning point in their family's relationship."

"You certainly know a lot about it," Squall commented. He actually wondered if he it was okay asking someone else to tell Rinoa's history, rather than asking Rinoa herself. _Hell I want to ask her. _But he knew that asking Rinoa herself about her seemingly painful past will only increase the distance between them. And he sure as hell wouldn't want that. He was already drawn to her.

After sipping some juice, Selphie smiled proudly, "Of course! I was with her all the way!" Holding the fork with her left hand, she played with the food on her plate and continued, "Rinny broke down when her mother flat-lined at the hospital. General Caraway, too, of course. Ever since then, General Caraway had removed everything that reminded him of Auntie Julia. And I mean everything! Photographs, awards, CDs, and even their piano. Oh how Rinny begged for the piano. But still, General Caraway persisted.

He also forbid Rinny to go outside and kept her in the house for fear that something might also happen to her. Only close friends of their family were allowed to visit, including me, of course! Sometimes, Rinny and I would go to the attic where Auntie Julia's piano was moved. Rinny always played the piano there when her daddy went out to work. When he knew what Rinny was doing, I heard that he beat her."

"He did what?" Squall, for the second time this morning, was surprised.

"Yeah, he hit Rinoa. I didn't know with what," replied Selphie. Squall noticed that his friend lowered her tone of voice and noticed the sad expression on her eyes.

"What happened then?" he asked.

"Rinny called me that night and cried. It seemed that her father locked the attic and even discouraged her from playing. He even compared her with Auntie Julia, saying that she'd never be as good as Auntie. And that no matter what happens, Auntie will never comeback," said Selphie sadly.

_She can play the piano so well! _"How can he say such a thing?" Squall uttered the words more at himself than to his friend. He couldn't believe the sudden anger that went through him and wished that he already knew Rinoa from way back just so he could comfort her.

"He probably really didn't get over his wife's death," Selphie replied. "So being shut out from the outside world, being forced to forget about her mom, being discouraged by her own father to do anything she wants, the way I see it, Rinny's spirit broke.

Whenever I visited her, she always put on that smile and cheerful voice, but deep down I knew that she was disguising her pain. That's why when it's about time for me to leave; she would always hug me tight and shake. My hunch was that she was fighting the urge to cry."

Selphie took a last bite of her hotdog, finishing her meal before continuing, "But two years ago, I had to leave her because of my father's work. We had to move here. I remembered how much she tried to see me off with a smile, but failed miserably. That silly girl.

What's worse was I had to change my phone number because the cellphone signal here was low, so I had to change sim cards. I wasn't able to tell Rinny my new number. So I wasn't aware that she transferred here. I haven't even asked her how she convinced the General to make her study here. Or worse, she might have run away from home."

Squall looked at his friend who had a sad expression on her face. "Run away?"

"That's the worst case scenario. But I hope that it's just that the General finally opened up his eyes," the green-eyed girl was smiling now. "That's all I know, Squall."

"What do you mean that's all? That was already a lot," Squall commented. He scanned the cafeteria being filled with more students. "Hey, we better go to our rooms. See you at lunch with the others. Thanks again, Selph." He stood up and thanked his friend again.

Selphie smirked as she stood up to exit the cafeteria. _What's with the curiousity, Squall? This isn't like you. Could he have possibly developed a liking to Rinny? That'd be wonderful!_

_

* * *

_

"Rinny, what happened to you?" Selphie called out to her friend as she saw her raven-haired friend dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. The green-eyed girl ran to her friend who just entered the cafeteria and gave her a hug.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning," Rinoa replied, hugging her friend back.

The shorter girl let go of her friend and looked at her questioningly, "You weren't? Is it because of...?"

She was cut off by Rinoa, who shook her head, before she could finish, "No, Selphie. Don't worry. I haven't had any attacks lately. I just woke up with a headache today."

Selphie sighed with relief, "That's pretty good news to me! So at least you're fine now."

The taller woman nodded to her friend and smiled.

"Let's go. They've been waiting for you – worried, especially Squall! Irvy kept saying that you didn't attend your first classes this morning," said Selphie as she pulled Rinoa towards their table.

_Squall was worried? _Rinoa thought. She wasn't sure if she felt a bit happy that he was worried about her, or irritated at the fact she wasn't deserving of anyone's concern. But still, she followed Selphie to their friends' table only to be captivated by Squall's azure orbs.

Squall watched Selphie as his green-eyed friend approached the woman who just entered the cafeteria.

_What's keeping them? _Squall thought as he observed Rinoa and Selphie talking at the cafeteria's entrance door. Truth be told, he had been waiting for Rinoa the whole day.

When she did not attend their first two classes before lunch break, worry began to creep up inside of him. Every minute that passed by was excruciating. _What if she got sick? What if something happened at her house? _A lot of questions flooded his mind for possible reasons, but he brushed them all of. _Whatever. She can handle herself, _he thought. But still, he could not help but glance at the door for any sign of her attending the class.

_I should have asked for her number, _he thought.

The moment Rinoa entered the cafeteria, Squall was even surprised at his own relief that she was fine. Although the dark circles under her eyes weren't present the night before, he was just glad to see her. Before he knew it, he had his eyes locked with hers.

Rinoa smiled. "Hi, Squall."

"Hey," the brunette replied. Rinoa sat beside him and Selphie.

"Why were you absent, Rinoa?" Irvine asked as he put his arm around Selphie's shoulder when the short girl sat. "We've been worried. Were you sick?"

"A little. My head kept pounding as if it's going to burst. I had to take pain killers and stay on the bed a bit more," Rinoa replied.

"So you're feeling okay now? Maybe you should go see the nurse?" Quistis asked.

"No need. I'm fine, don't worry," Rinoa managed to reply, hoping to convince them.

"You know what you need? LUNCH! Ya better get em hotdogs while they're hot!" Zell exclaimed before stuffing his mouth with hotdogs.

"Oh my, lunch break will be over soon. The meals are all bought by now. I don't think they have hotdogs or any food left. Have you eaten, Rinoa?" Quistis asked as she stood up from her seat to look at the food counter.

"No, I haven't. I rushed immediately to school when the pain in my head was gone," Rinoa replied.

"Here," Squall pushed his plate with untouched food to Rinoa. Not waiting for any reply, he stood up. "I'll be going first. I'll see you guys later." And he walked out.

Everybody on the table fell silent. Zell instantly stopped chewing, while Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis exchanged glances. From

Rinoa observed the four's reactions. The moment Squall handed her his food, they all fell silent with surprised expressions. Even Zell forgot how to munch on his favourite food. It was unusual. And what's worse, as if the four were communicating via telepathy, they all gave sinister smiles. Irvine was the first to break the silence, "THAT was interesting!"

Selphie nodded happily, "Very un-Squally-like, indeed. And we love it!"

Rinoa ignored her friends' strange reactions and just ate Squall's food, secretly satisfied.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 3 done! I had more ideas for this chapter, but since I just first wanted to get a hang of writing again, I ended it immediately.

I have been away from the FF8 fandom for sometime so it took me four years to finally write an update. I also lost my little notebook, where I write plans for my stories. So basically, I had to remember my original plan for THIS story. But since I barely remember the details, it's inevitable that there will be huge departures in the succeeding chapters from the original plot. _

Anyhoo, I still hope you liked this one. So please review Let me know what you think of this one. I'll be active this time around. Ciao!


	4. Closer?

Chapter 4: Closer?

_"Friendship is Love without his wings!" _  
_ - Lord Byron (1806)_

Rinoa Caraway had no idea what she was doing pacing back and forth outside the school gym. It was already getting late with the sunset painting the sky with violet and orange hues.

_It's getting late. Should I wait for him or just give it back to him tomorrow? _Rinoa pondered as she stood outside the gym, while holding Squall's jacket with her both hands. She had been meaning to return his jacket during their class, but their professor suddenly gave out an exam, so everyone was not to be disturbed. Furthermore when their last class ended, because of team practice, Squall hurriedly went out of the room before muttering a silent and hasty "Bye" to Rinoa and Irvine.

The raven-haired woman sighed and decided to sit outside the single footstep just outside the green door of the gymnasium and waited for her classmate. She can hear the running footsteps of the basketball players inside while dribbling the ball, and the blowing of the whistle of their coach. Getting drowsier as the wind blew harder, Rinoa pulled her knees close to her chest, leaned her forehead against it, and gently closed her eyes.

The clock read 8 p.m. at the shower room of the gym. Squall was the first to take a shower and got dressed. Wearing only a white shirt and jeans, the athlete picked up his black varsity bag with red outlines, and bid his teammates goodbye.

When he opened the door of the gym, he saw a woman, whose back was facing him, sitting at the foot step. Noticing the flowing jet black hair and pale skin that was tattooed on his mind, he knew exactly who it was and immediately walked towards her.

Squall knelt in front of Rinoa and shook her gently. "Hey, Rinoa? Wake up."

The sleeping female awoke from the gentle touch on her shoulder and looked up with half-opened eyes. When she focused her eyes and saw the handsome face of the person she had been waiting for so close to hers, her eyes widened with surprised and she suddenly felt self-conscious. _How long have I been sleeping here?_

Rinoa stood up and handed Squall his jacket. "Here."

Not breaking his gaze from her, Squall also stood up and took the jacket from Rinoa. "You've been waiting for me just to give this back?"

"Well, yes," Rinoa replied. "I was supposed to return it earlier today, but you left so fast after the exam."

Squall smiled at her defense, "It's alright, really. Thanks for this. But you could have waited inside the gym. It's freezing out here."

"It's fine," Rinoa assured him, also smiling.

For a few minutes, they just stood there in an uncomfortable silence. To Rinoa, her purpose was just to return Squall his jacket. But now that she had done so, she was wondering why she was still standing there and not bidding him goodbye nor take the chance of walking away from him. For some strange reason, she felt different with him around especially when he was just standing centimetres away from her. One moment, she was there sitting in the cold, but with just his touch she already felt warm.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was asked. "How will you go home?"

"I will walk," she answered. "Don't worry about it."

Squall already knew that she will refuse if he offered to drive her home again. His first attempt to drive her home because he was worried about Rinoa walking alone in the night had almost been close to being considered as rejected if it weren't for the rain. "I'll walk you up to the gate then."

Rinoa gave him a nod and they both started to walk towards the gate side by side.

"How are you feeling now?" Squall asked in an attempt for a small talk.

"I feel fine. The headache is gone now. How about you? Practice must be hard, huh?" Rinoa looked at Squall, waiting patiently for his answer.

Squall glanced at Rinoa for a moment and took notice of her patient gaze with her hair being blown by the wind, before looking straight ahead. "Yeah, real hard. Everyone's feeling pressured to do better now that the league is about to start in a few days. Do you like basketball?" Now it was time for Squall to look at her.

Rinoa moved her head the moment she locked eyes with Squall's electrifying blue orbs, which sent shivers up her spine. Rubbing her left arm with her right hand as a sign of nervousness, Rinoa chuckled. "Well, I can't say I love it. But I do know how it goes. I've always been at home back in Deling so I haven't watched any basketball games live. On the TV, I just get to watch some games when Father watches it."

At the mention of her being always in their house in Deling, Squall remembered what Selphie had told him in the morning. Rinoa must have missed a lot on the outside world, even the capability of socializing with others. "Would you like to watch our first game? I'm not sure if you'll enjoy it, but I think you will. Selphie and the others will be coming as well."

"Really?" Rinoa asked with excitement. "I'd love to, Squall!"

_I finally got to see her smile like that. _Squall happily told himself as he saw the delight in Rinoa's expression. "Yeah. Cheer for me?"

Squall had meant it as a joke so he was surprised when Rinoa answered him immediately, "Of course! I'll be there cheering for you. I'll be your biggest fan."

"Thanks," Squall said amused at her sincere declaration.

"I'm okay from here. Thanks for walking with me, Squall." Rinoa said, stopping just outside the white gate of their school.

"Take care."

"You too," Rinoa waved at him and started to walk smiling to herself.

Squall then turned his back as soon as he saw Rinoa turn at the corner. He walked towards his car in the school's parking lot, unaware of the sheepish grins and looks of his teammates who just witnessed his interaction with the new student.

* * *

"Alright, that's it for today. Turn off the lights and lock the doors when you leave the gym." Cid Kramer told his players. "Leonhart, come here."

"Yes, Coach?" the blue-eyed brunet walked to his Coach, while wiping his sweaty neck with a towel.

The older man took off his glasses and also wiped them with a handkerchief. "You've been consistent lately. Keep up that energy and good play until the league ends, alright? Have you found your motivation now?"

He grinned a little. "I think I do have now."

"Well, keep it. If you do, we'll have a good season this year."

"Yes, Coach. I will," Squall answered with his thoughts drifting to a certain dark-haired woman with soft, sincere brown eyes.

"Our team captain sure is inspired today, right?" mused his team mate with blonde hair with tanned complexion.

"Shut it, Tidus. Anyway, I'll go take a shower. Bye, Coach."

* * *

"I'll go ahead," Squall bid his team mates goodbye as he picked up his varsity bag. "Lock the doors!"

"Go ahead, lover boy!" shouted his team mates as they were all dressing up after taking a shower.

"Whatever," their team captain answered as he turned his back from his team mates and exited the locker room.

After exiting the gym, now wearing a blue long sleeved turtle neck top, Squall ran a hand through his head and turned to his right, looking at their three floored white school building. "I wonder if she's there."

As if his body had its mind of its own, his feet started to walk towards the building.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think of Rinny and Squall?" Selphie happily asked as she took a sip of her mango shake.

"I've been friends with Squall for a long time and boy do I know that he sure likes her," Irvine smirked and put his arms around Selphie. "How about Rinoa?"

"I'm still not sure about Rinny, but I'm sure that Squall will have an effect on her once he starts making a move!"

"Hell yeah! I want to finally Squall with a girl!" Zell slammed his fists on the table with excitement.

"Let's bring them together!" Selphie declared.

"I have no objections. They would look good together," the blonde haired woman said while wiping her glasses. "Got any ideas yet?"

Irvine put down his glass on the table. "How about the upcoming Acquaintance Party?"

"That's great! We have to make Squall ask Rinoa as his date if he doesn't try!" Selphie replied.

"I doubt that he will not ask her," Quistis chuckled.

"Speaking of dates, I also have to get ready to ask the girl from the library for her hand," Zell mused.

"Oh yeah, the one with pig tails? She's kind of cute. But too cute for you, Zell," Irvine joked.

"Very funny, Kinneas. How about you, Quisty? Has Seifer asked you yet?" asked Zell.

"Not yet. I doubt that he knows that the dance is two weeks from now. That guy doesn't know a thing about the school happenings."

"So wait, in two weeks, we have to make sure that Rinoa and Squall gets to be partners? Right?" Zell turned to the couple beside him.

"Yup! We have two weeks!" Selphie answered.

* * *

Walking down the dark halls of the corridor, Squall reached the music room. Not really sure whether the person he wanted to be there will be actually there, he turned the door knob and found it unlocked. _She's here._

Peaking inside the room, he saw a figure by the piano clad in a simple pink top and jeans.

"Squall?" Rinoa's soft voice echoed in his ears.

"Rinoa? Why are you still here? It's already 8 in the evening," Squall said as he closed the door behind him and walked towards Rinoa.

"I was just about to leave," she answered, picking up her bag.

"You were playing the whole time?" Squall asked, hoping to make her stay a little longer.

"Yes," she replied.

Before Rinoa could stand up, Squall blurted out without thinking, "Play once more."

_I screwed up. _The athlete ran his hand through his hair and thought of an explanation for blurting out like that. "I mean, I really love it when you play the piano. I haven't heard you play in a while so..."

Touched by Squall's comment or because of seeing Squall look lost on what to say for the first time, Rinoa's features brightened up with her smile. "Sure, Squall." Lifting the wooden cover of the piano keys, Rinoa gently placed her elegant fingers on the keys and started to play a slow lullaby.

It had only been days since they first met and since their first encounter in the music room, but Rinoa felt very comfortable with him.

As she continued to play the piano, her thoughts drifted to the days when her father just locked her up in their house after her mother died. Only selected groups of people were allowed to see her, mostly were family friends. But she disliked it. She felt deprived of all the things to experience in the outside world - playing around in the park, making friends, eating lunch together with friends and sleeping overnight in a friend's place.

There were days when her father will introduce her to his friends in the military and even with their sons. She then would find herself alone with the son of her father's friend. Rinoa didn't understand why her father tried setting her up with different men. _Of course he thinks I won't find someone because I'm always locked up._

But no matter how good looking or intelligent those men were, Rinoa still detested how they treated her. Every guy that her father set her up with ended up trying to kiss her on their first meeting and even tried to sexually harass her in her own house. Afraid that her father won't believe her, she didn't say a word to him but was firm on her resolve not to accept any suitors. _They wouldn't want me anyway if they hear the truth about me._

Opening her eyes as she finished her piece, she turned to Squall who smiled at her. "Thanks. It took my stress away. I loved it."

Rinoa returned the smile and covered the piano keys. "You're welcome, Squall."

_Squall is different, _she thought. Comparing him with all the other men that she met, Squall was different. She was sure of it. The first time they met in school and hearing of his reputation as a campus figure, she didn't trust him. Her perception of popular guys had always given her a fright that they were all cocky, arrogant, and rough. _Those boys were. And my father... _she said to herself as she thought of the men that her father introduced her to, and also the way his father have been treating her since her mother died.

But Squall treated her differently. Unlike other jocks, he was gentle. He had a cool exterior, yes. But he never failed in showing his good side, his caring side, his worried side, not only to his friends and team mates, but also to her. Tired of fearing men in her life, Rinoa decided now to take the risk of befriending him.

"How did you get to play like that? Did you take lessons?" Squall suddenly asked in another attempt to make her stay longer. He already knew how she learned to play the piano and her life story from Selphie, but Squall still wanted to hear Rinoa's story from Rinoa herself. But of course, he had to choose his questions. He wanted to know more about her. But before he can delve into more sensitive areas of her life, he'll have to start with the basics.

"My mother taught me when I was five years old," Rinoa replied. "She was the greatest pianist of her time. She was also a singer. I'd never be as good as her."

His conversation with Selphie earlier reminded him that Rinoa used to be criticized by her father that she'll never be as good as her mother. "It's that what you think or what the others think?" he asked, suddenly feeling angry with Rinoa's father for devaluing his own daughter when she has so much talent.

"I..." Rinoa began. "I'm not good in anything."

"Rubbish," Squall retorted.

"Listen," the brown-eyed girl started, not wanting their conversation to head in the wrong direction. "It's getting late. I'll be going now."

Silently, Squall followed suit when Rinoa left the room. They both walked side by side up to the gate of their school. With their conversation earlier, Squall already accepted the fact that Rinoa will be rejecting his offer to once again drive her home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rinoa said.

"Sure. Take care."

* * *

"You two have been going home at the same time and you even drove her to her house and you still don't have her number?" Irvine bursted out.

It was weekend and Squall's friends were at a coffee shop to hang out.

Squall, Zell, and Irvine were the first ones to arrive. The blue-eyed basketball player relayed to his friends what transpired between him and Rinoa for the past two days when the two wouldn't stop nagging him about her.

"Shut the fuck up, Kinneas," Squall answered back – pissed.

"Well, well, well. I kind of expected something from the campus heartthrob, but man, we just proved that you're still a noob in relationships," the taller brunet teased. "If I were you, I would've gotten her number on her first day in school and would have called her every day since then."

"I'm not like you, Irvine. And I have no intentions of courting her. She's not my type." The blue-eyed brunet sipped his coffee and turned his head to look outside the window of the shop.

"Ooooooooh, look who's talking," Zell teased. "We've all seen how you look at her, Squall. You even gave her your lunch last time!"

"And so? Any gentleman would offer his food to someone who's starving, Zell. Even if its hotdogs." Squall was being defensive, his friends can tell.

"You drove her home," Zell challenged.

"It was late in the evening, Zell. Any gentleman would drive a girl, especially their classmate, when it's late in the evening and it's raining. You would've done the same thing, am I correct?" Squall answered, casting irritated glances at Irvine and Zell.

"But you still don't have her number," the cowboy declared. "As a friend, you're too late on that simple thing, aren't you? Get her number, Squall."

"Whatever." Squall rolled his eyes.

"They're here!" Zell exclaimed. "Rinoa's with them!"

"Better make a move, Squall. Rinoa's a pretty charming girl, if you don't hurry up you'll find yourself at the end of the line of those losers who'd want her as a date for the Acquaintance Party." The cowboy sipped on his coffee and grinned at his friend for his surprised reaction.

_Acquaintance Party? Oh shit. I forgot about that school dance! _Squall mentally kicked himself. _Why should I care? I've always survived that party without any dates, why should this year be any different? Rinoa and I are nothing more than just friends. Friends. We are friends, aren't we?_

Still thinking of his probably one-sided friendship with Rinoa, he hadn't felt the girls' presence until Selphie exclaimed a cheerful "Hello" to their ears, Quistis asking what to order, and Rinoa sitting beside him.

"Hi, Squall," Rinoa greeted.

The other four chuckled at Squall's surprised reaction as he swore to himself.

"We just bought dresses for the upcoming Acquaintance Party!" Selphie said. "We will all be attending, right? With dates, of course!"

"Yeah!" Zell high fived with Selphie. "I'll introduce you guys to the library girl, just wait and see."

"Good luck, Zell," said Quistis.

"So, Rinoa, are you thinking of any prospects for your date yet?" Irvine leaned in close to her.

"I haven't. I'm not that pretty anyway so I probably won't have one. But I'll do attend. I've been home schooled ever since I was little so I really am do looking forward to it," Rinoa explained. She picked up the menu and looked for something to order.

As Rinoa was checking for something to order, the others' eyes were on Squall sending him telepathy signals to ask Rinoa's hand as his date.

The brunet narrowed his eyes and shot them death glares. When Rinoa finished teling the waiter her orders, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_This is going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Updated at last! How was it?

Do you think that Rinoa and Squall's relationship is going way too slow? Well, that's my intention. I want to show the progress of Rinoa and Squall's relationship from starting out as acquaintances to being friends and to probably something more? Hehe. I want to write it in a slower pace so I can, hopefully, show the gradual process of them falling for each other, rather than writing about them falling in love all of a sudden.

But if you still think that it's going way too slow, please-please let me know by submitting a review so I can write in a faster pace.

Also, thanks to those who pointed out some typos in the previous chapter. Sorry about that. Since I was too excited to post that new chapter, I neglected the idea of proofreading it and just posted it right away. It's a sin, I know. Forgive me. :)

Until the next update, ciao! ^_^

Love lots,

Lady-Rinoa14


	5. Stay Close to Me

**Chapter 5: Stay Close to Me**

_"Kindness in words creates confidence. Kindness in thinking creates profoundness._

_Kindness in giving creates love."_

_~Lao Tzu_

_This is going to be a long day, _Squall sighed.

When the girls arrived after shopping for dresses for the upcoming annual school dance, it didn't take long enough for Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis to excuse themselves for different reasons, which Squall assumed as their way of setting him up with Rinoa.

"So is there any place you want to go to today?" Squall started. He was irritated at his friends' actions, but still, he can't just also make up an excuse to leave Rinoa alone. He'll have to bear with it for a while, and it's not like he disliked being around her. It's just a bit uncomfortable, well at least for him.

"Can we walk around town? There are a lot of stalls on the streets today when Quistis, Selphie and I went shopping," Rinoa replied, oblivious of the set up. "There are a lot of people, too. I wonder what's up."

"Oh yeah I forgot, it's the town celebration. Today is the 50th something founding year of Balamb as a town. It's an all-day event," Squall explained. _Damn those guys, they planned this!_

Rinoa's face brightened up with her smile. "Really? Can we go look around, Squall? Even in Deling's celebrations, I haven't been able to attend any celebrations."

"Sure." Squall took one last sip of his coffee and paid for the bill, including his friends' bills. _Those assholes. _He stood up and picked the two pink paperbags on the floor which housed Rinoa's outfit for the Acquaintance party. "I'll carry these for you."

"Thanks." Rinoa smoothed her white, sleeveless Sunday dress that reached up to her knee. She picked up her blue shoulder bag and followed Squall out excitedly.

_This is so not a good idea, _Squall said to himself as he and Rinoa made their way across the now-crowdy town of Balamb. The town usually was a peaceful place with only few people wandering the streets even at night. But since today is a special day for Balamb, it was inevitable that a fabulous celebration will take place.

The shops on both sides of the streets of Balamb were all open and had signs posted up announcing discounted prices for their products. Candy shops, ice cream shops, and all other bakery shops had their doors open for all customers to enjoy free food in celebration of Balamb town's Founding Anniversary. There were also stalls where you can play games for you to win prizes. It was a feast. Every shop had their own decorations of green laces and ribbons on their windows and doors. And people flocked from all directions in the streets, making it hard to walk through.

On another street, stalls were set-up and vendors sold various items. Some were second-hand clothes and accessories, some were new products, and others sold food with the likes of hotdogs in a bun, pasta, ice creams, and cakes.

Squall hated the crowd and fought his way against the sea of people moving about the streets. Rinoa was behind him with both of her hands wrapped around his right arm. The brunet looked behind him. "Hey, you all right? You still want to walk around like this?" His question almost sounded like a yell so Rinoa can hear him among the noisy crowd.

"Yes!" Rinoa answered with almost the same volume of voice as Squall's. She looked tired, but smiled at Squall. "I'm going to be selfish this time."

Squall returned the smile. Suddenly he felt energized. "Alright, hold on to me."

As they made their way at the end of the street, they walked over to the huge, round fountain at the center of the town. Rinoa sat down at the edge of the white marble that contained the fountain. Squall placed the two paper bags on the floor and stood up. "Wait here."

Rinoa nodded and watched as Squall put his hands on both sides of his pockets and walked back to the crowd. Rubbing her forehead, she felt her head ache. It was pounding. It felt like her head was being hammered, with each hit on the head making her cough. _The headaches are getting more frequent._ Holding her head with both her hands, Rinoa did not notice that Squall had returned.

"Rinoa, you alright? I got you some coke." Squall sat down beside Rinoa and gently touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Flinching at Squall's touch, Rinoa turned to her companion, hiding the pain she was feeling. "It's nothing. I just got dizzy walking around with so many people." It was a lie she hoped that Squall would buy. But unfortunately he didn't.

"You look pale," Squall said, "Come on, I'll take you home. You should rest."

"No," Rinoa protested. She took the canned drink Squall gave her and fished for medicine in her bag. "I'll be fine. I bought some painkillers. My head just started pounding like crazy."

"Are you sure?" Squall placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature and to check if she's having a fever or not. Her pale complexion started to worry him.

Rinoa closed her eyes as she felt Squall's bare hand on her forehead. His hand was warm, but it sent shivers coursing through her body. It was electrifying that she flinched.

Squall felt that he had crossed Rinoa's personal space when she flinched at his touch. When he removed his hand, Rinoa opened her eyes and drank her medicine.

"I'm fine, Squall. Thanks for the concern," Rinoa said.

The blue-eyed athlete merely nodded, not wanting to argue with her. "I got the program of activities. There will be a parade later, some lion dancing, fire dancing, and there will be fireworks at night. You want to stay until then?" He checked his wrist watch. "It's 5:30 in the afternoon. The parade just started at the other street."

"If it's okay with you," Rinoa said.

"It's fine. It's a weekend anyway and we don't have any team practice today," Squall assured her. He stood up, took Rinoa's paper bags with his right hand and started to walk a few steps to the crowd. He paused for a while and extended his free hand behind him, his back still facing Rinoa.

_Take it. Just take it. _Squall closed his eyes as the hand that he wanted to hold still wasn't holding his. It took a few seconds before it registered to him that he was rejected. He re-opened his eyes when cold fingers finally intertwined with his own. He smiled at the touch and turned towards the person who gave him so much energy. "Stay close to me."

Rinoa nodded and let Squall lead the way.

For almost two hours, Squall and Rinoa had been going around the streets window shopping and picking up free food from food stalls. The latest was them entering a donut shop and took a few donuts themselves. The two went out from the shop, hands still clasped together, and walked towards another shop.

The sun had already set, but Balamb town had lights everywhere. Each stall and shop was lighted with colourful lights. It wasn't Christmas, but the colourful lights that lit up Balamb town sure have made it look like the holidays.

"You know, I just learned that you eat a lot but you don't get fat," Squall said.

"I love donuts."

"Looks like it," Squall smirked. He looked over at his side and saw Rinoa staring at the opposite direction. He followed her gaze and saw a huge white teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck displayed on one of the stalls. "Do you want it?" he asked.

"I want it. But there's no way for me to..."

She hadn't finished as Squall walked towards the stall, pulling Rinoa with him.

As they reached the stall, a blonde bearded fat man wearing a jumper came up to them. "Hello there young man! Would you like to take on the challenge of this basketball game? It's just like in the arcades. Outscore the current high score and you get to win this big baby!" The stall owner motioned to the bear on his right, and the arcade basketball game machine on his left.

"How much?" Squall asked as he eyed the hoop in front of him. _It really does look like in the arcade._ There was a hoop in front of him with some distance and three to four balls were at his side waiting to be thrown. It is the type of machine game where the balls were to be shot on the hoop, and the balls come sliding down towards the player to be thrown again.

"So you'll play then? That's 10 gil per play, my boy," the man said. He turned to Squall's side and smirked when he saw the athlete's female companion. "You better do well, my boy if you don't want to disappoint this young lady right here."

Rinoa smiled at the man at the mention of her name. "Good luck, Squall."

"Thanks." Squall paid the man 10 gil. The man then pressed a button on the side of the machine and the digital timer beside the hoop started to count down from sixty.

"You have sixty seconds to outscore 356 points! Start!"

With determination etched on his features, Squall picked up the first ball at his front and threw it on to the hoop. It went in. And it was followed by another, and another, and another.

"Whoa! You're good!" the bearded man exclaimed as he exchanged looks between the hoop and his blue-eyed customer. He then shifted his gaze to its female companion. "You have a skilled boyfriend here, Missy!"

Rinoa gave him a half-smile as the man mistook them to be a couple. In a way she was embarrassed, but in a way she had a sense of pride that she was paired with Squall. She looked at Squall as his expression did not change. He was serious, eyes glued to the hoop, hands moving automatically throwing the ball again and again. It was as if he was programmed to shoot. And he never missed. With careful precision and focus, Squall Leonhart never missed a basket.

"Twenty seconds left! Holy! You've already beaten the highest score! 418!" exclaimed the bearded man.

Squall didn't falter and kept shooting.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! You did it! 430 points in one minute!"

When the clock turned zero with a loud buzz, Squall put down the last ball that he was holding and wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Congratulations, boy! You just got yourself this big baby right here." The bearded man handed Squall his prize. "Pretty impressive. Are you an athlete?"

Squall nodded. "It was a good practice game. Thanks." The athlete took the bear from the stall owner and faced Rinoa. "For you."

"For me? Really?" Rinoa embraced the big fluffy thing and found that it was half of her size. She stumbled a bit before getting a firm grip on the huge stuffed animal and regaining her balance. "Thank you, Squall."

"Anytime. Would you prefer me carrying that for now? That bear's bigger than you."

"Alright. Come on, let's have dinner. My treat."

Squall took the bear from Rinoa's clutches with his left hand and then took her paper bags with the other. "Haven't you eaten a lot for the past couple of hours?" he teasingly said.

"I never get full."

* * *

_She seems so much better now. _Squall mused as he watched Rinoa eat the last serving of her spaghetti. _The awkwardness is gone. And she seems... happier than usual. Maybe she really just needs to go out. Being locked up in her house for a long time was not a good idea._

"Um, Squall? Is there anything on my face?" Rinoa asked as she finished eating.

Squall was taken off guard by the question. He had not realized how long he was staring at her. He thought of something decent to say - an excuse, rather. "Nothing. Was just lost in thought."

"Yeah, you kinda spaced out. Are you sure that's all you want? You're already full?"

"I am, thanks. Zell was right. This restaurant's pasta is delicious," Squall replied. He took a sip of his coke and scanned their surroundings. They were in a small restaurant that was filled with people. Turning back to Rinoa, he said, "The fireworks display will start in a few minutes. Let's go?"

"We better." Rinoa asked for the bill and paid the amount.

"You know, it hurts my pride when a girl treats my meal," Squall said as soon as the waiter left with the bill.

"Well, you've already given me enough. So at least let me repay you even just for a bit," the raven-haired woman replied. "Let's go?"

Squall nodded and picked up the bear that was sitting on a chair beside him, and Rinoa's paperbags.

When they exited the restaurant, Squall felt Rinoa's arms wrap around his. He didn't flinch. He didn't react. He just stared at the woman beside him who was staring at the end of the street. He didn't even feel that he was being practically dragged by her towards the end of the street. It was as if his feet and whole body had moved automatically, completely surrendering to the will of the beautiful angel beside him.

Rinoa was not sure if she had invaded Squall's personal space when she clung to him. _Were' friends anyway, right?_ After all, Squall was the first one who had offered his hand to her earlier that day. And to her, being with Squall made her feel safe, protected, and cared about. Scared of all the people around them, the very presence of Squall and the feel of him chased all her fears away. And also not denying it to herself, she was enjoying the day with him. He was open towards her, concerned, and unhesitant. Just the thought of him winning that huge teddy bear for her already made her heart beat like crazy.

Squall didn't care about the stares he and Rinoa received. He was sure that there were students from their school who had seen them since they started walking around that day. Who wouldn't? Balamb is a small town. He was sure that some students had seen their little date at the restaurant, their food escapades, and probably that mini-basketball game for Rinoa's bear. There were even female students who pointed at the two of them and Squall saw them whispering among themselves.

His usual self will act to convince anyone that he did not care for any girl that came close to him, except for his close friends, just like what said to Irvine earlier that day. But this time, it was different. Squall found no reason to shake Rinoa off of him, nor try to give her back her belongings. Instead, he felt a touch of pride within him for being close to her, for walking side by side with her, and for being the one who she had clung on to. He wasn't even embarrassed holding a stuffed animal and pink paper bags. He was happy with it.

However, it was Rinoa who felt uncomfortable. "Squall? I think that there were some classmates of ours who saw us." Her grip on Squall's arm slightly loosened.

A bit dismayed at her arm loosely letting go of his and for those nobodies' reactions for affecting her like this, he moved his hand up to Rinoa's hand that was on his arm and held it gently. "Don't be affected by them. I don't mind, so I hope you won't as well." He gave it a little squeeze before loosening his grip on hers, but not totally letting go. It was as if he was giving Rinoa the option to let go if she felt uncomfortable or keep holding on if she still needed support. To his satisfaction, she didn't let go.

"I was worried about your fan club," Rinoa chuckled. "I overheard some girls at the school's comfort room that you had a fan club of your own. How cute."

Now THAT was something that Squall Leonhart was never proud of. Ever since he entered their school and most especially the basketball team, a group of girls started creating an unofficial Squall Leonhart fans club. It was annoying to the point that they kept on mobbing him before and after their games start. In their games, they hold pictures and fan signs of him. Their cheers for only him were even louder than all the cheers of their crowd for their school. Ever year, those club members would ask him as a date for their annual Acquaintance Party. And even though they get turned down every year, they still persisted. Squall definitely wasn't proud of that.

"Whatever," Squall replied in a monotone voice.

"I'm guessing you don't like it?" Rinoa asked, still chuckling.

The athlete managed to give a smile as he heard Rinoa's laugh. It was addictive. Hearing her laugh made him happy. "I don't. They're irritating. I swear, Rinoa, if you hear what they do before, during, and after our games, you'll feel the same way. Even Irvine and Zell are afraid of them. Bunch of fans."

"Well at least they're supporting you, right? Never mind them not supporting the team as a whole," Rinoa said, still amused at the whole fan club thing. She secretly wondered how to get in that fan club. "I guess I'll see for myself when I watch your games. But Squall, I told you before that I'm also your fan. Are you also annoyed by that?" She glanced at Squall, her smile now gone. She stopped walking and looked at Squall, waiting for him to make eye contact with her.

They had now reached the center of the town where they were earlier. Squall turned to Rinoa as he noticed the seriousness in her tone of voice. Fierce azure eyes met soft brown orbs. It was the first time Squall had seen that intense gaze from her. Serious, but still fragile. He was drawn. "Why would I be?" He managed to say.

It was only meant as a joke, but instead of continuing with her teasing, Rinoa felt drawn to Squall's eyes. All humor drained her and was replaced by an uneasy feeling when Squall turned to her. She felt an electrifying chill course her body again when he replied to her. _His voice__. Everything about him was beautiful_, Rinoa thought. _No wonder every girl loves him._

Neither of them moved after that, nor even said a word. It was as if they were communicating by telepathy by their staring contest. And suddenly, a huge bang exploded at the night sky followed by another and another. Their eye contact was broken when they both shifted their gazes to the night sky now filled with red, green, yellow, and blue sparkling fireworks.

Rinoa turned again to Squall and looked at his features. He was smiling, and she could see the reflection of the fireworks on his blue orbs. _He's beautiful. _Unconsciously, Rinoa placed her free hand on Squall's shoulder, tiptoed slightly, closed her eyes, and planted a kiss on Squall's cheek. She then moved to softly whisper on his ear. "Thank you for today. I had fun."

For everything that he had talked about Rinoa and everything that they had done since they first met, this was the most surprising thing for Squall. Rinoa's sudden kiss on his cheek took him by surprise, and her additional soft whisper stirred different emotions within him. But he was happy.

He then leaned towards Rinoa, his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. They both held their breaths when their faces were just centimetres away from each other. And just as softly as Rinoa's, Squall whispered, "Anytime."

Maybe his friends should do a set up more often.

* * *

"Good night," Rinoa said.

"Good night."

After the fireworks display, the two came to their senses and broke away from each other. Squall was the first to speak and offered Rinoa a ride home, to which Rinoa agreed.

Squall placed the huge bear on Rinoa's couch and the paperbags on the floor, and headed out to the door. Once outside, Rinoa followed Squall to see him goodbye by the door.

"You're like a little kid for wanting that bear," Squall said as he stood at the door step outside Rinoa's house. "Something that reminded you of something?"

"No," Rinoa began. Her eyes cast downwards. "I... I want it because it was you who got it," she managed to choke out.

She felt Squall move towards her, and lifted placed a finger under her chin to gently make her look at him. "Well, I, too. I got that bear because it was for you." His sincere words accompanied by his equally sincere gaze assured Rinoa that he was speaking the truth. Squall was the first to break eye contact as he put his hand on his pocket.

"Here." Squall fished out something from his jacket pocket and handed Rinoa a ticket. "I hope you could come. The first game will start next weekend. I'll do my best."

Rinoa held the ticket and smiled at Squall. "Thank you, Squall. I'll be there."

"The venue might still be moved, though. I'll just update you, alright?"

"Sure, but I don't have your number."

"Oh." Suddenly, Irvine's words earlier that day about getting Rinoa's number echoed inside his head. "Type it here."

Squall handed Rinoa his iPhone.

Rinoa typed her number on Squall's phone and handed it back to him. "Just send me a message so I can save yours."

"Sure. Good night." Squall gave her one last smile before walking towards his car.

"Good night."

Rinoa watched as Squall's car turned on the corner. When Squall's car was out of sight, she closed the door and walked towards the sofa. She sat down beside the furry stuffed animal that Squall got for her and embraced it tightly.

Suddenly, her phone rang inside her bag. She reached for her blue bag and read the new text message she received. She read it out loud to herself, "See you at school. Get some rest and that bear better be on your bed tonight. Good night -Squall."

Rinoa wiped Squall's name at it was displayed on the screen of her black Samsung B3210. She suddenly felt energized and hugged the bear again, tightly. All traces of exhaustion and drowsiness left her when she received Squall's message.

She replied to Squall's text message: _It will, of course, even though it will occupy half of my bed space. ^_^ Good night._

When the message was sent, Rinoa took some medicines in her bag before retiring to her room. No headaches nor any physical pain will hurt her tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright! :) Chapter 5 done! I originally intended to add some twists and more conflicts here, but I was unable to since I didn't want to ruin the momentum of Squall and Rinoa's moment. :)) Conflicts will appear on the succeeding chapters. :)

**CREDITS:** The arcade part was inspired by the sweet, romantic Japanese drama "Tatta Hitotsu no Koi" (Just One Love). It was my favorite, so I had to add that scene here. The holding hands idea, too, was inspired by that drama. And the lines "I... I want it because it was you who got it" and "Well, I, too. I got that bear because it was for you" were also lifted from that Japanese series. I really just had to put that in here. But the rest were all from my head.

Don't forget to **leave a review**, alright? :) It's what keeps me going. :) Take care, everyone! ^_^

P.S. Thanks for the reviewers who pointed out some typos from the previous chapter. :) I'm sorry about that. XD


	6. The Other Girl

**Chapter 6: The Other Girl**

_"Peace of mind makes the body healthy, but jealousy is like a cancer."_

_~ The Bible_

_

* * *

_

There was a loud sound of the buzzer before the barker announced: "TIME OUT! Dollet High School!"

"They're going to win for sure!" Zell exclaimed as he took a bite of a hotdog in a bun.

"Yeah, they will! Squall's been playing a good game! Woohoooo!" Selphie agreed and waved a small red flag in support of their school's basketball team.

"I wonder why," Irvine smirked as he glanced at the woman standing beside Selphie, who was holding the railing of the bleacher tightly. _I wonder if it's because of Rinoa that Squall's so energized today._

Balamb Town's local gymnasium was jam-packed with people as students flocked in to support their school's basketball team as the High School League began. The dome-shaped gymnasium with five levels of bleachers had students from Dollet High School dressed in yellow, while Balamb High School's students were dressed in red. Cheer squads of both teams added to the excitement by yelling loud cheers accompanied with drum beats. There were about five snare drums and seven bass drums per team.

Two minutes left until the game ends, and Balamb High was leading with a huge margin.

"86-69. They'll make it," Quistis said as everyone sat down silently during the time out.

Cid Kramer, Balamb High's coach, already finished briefing his players on their game play. They were ahead of the game, but two minutes should not be taken lightly. A lot of things can happen in a minute, he said. But they do not have to rush on making points, so doing three-pointers will not be necessary. Safe lay-ups will do. They just have to maintain their defense.

As soon as Cid had finished their game play, Squall walked over the bench and drank water from his tumbler. He scanned the first row of the Balamb High crowd for the nth time that day for his friends, especially the raven-haired woman whom he met days before in the same gymnasium.

Squall's friends waved at him as soon as they saw him look over at their direction. He gave them a wave back when the buzzer sounded. "After party later!" he yelled at them before heading back on the court.

Everybody got back on their feet again and cheered for their school for the last two minutes. The game ended with Balamb High School winning with the score of 92 to 76.

* * *

It took a while before Squall and the other basketball players finished showering and emerged from the team's dug out. There would be a small after party at the Balamb Cafe for their victory as the starting game of the league, and it would be open for the Balamb High Team and their supporters.

Rinoa, Selphie, Quisitis, Irvine, and Zell all waited outside the gymnasium waiting for Squall and the rest of the team. They waved at Squall when the brunet stepped outside.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming!" Squall walked over to his friends.

"Of course, man! You were wickedly awesome today!" Zell punched his friend on the arm.

"Congratulations," Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis greeted.

"Now let's go party!" Irvine exclaimed and put his arms around Selphie.

They had only meant a few drinks and all, but they did not expect to stay that long. It was already half past midnight when the party ended. Everybody went their separate ways almost immediately. Irvine took Selphie home, while Quistis was escorted by Zell for a ride home, leaving Squall and Rinoa alone again. Squall personally wondered if this was another set-up by his friends or not. But whether it was intentional or not, he was grateful.

"It's late. I'll drive you home," Squall offered.

"Alright," Rinoa replied as they stood outside the Balamb Cafe, which just turned off their lights.

The two boarded Squall's Porsche and drove off. Squall was driving relatively slow today, deliberately prolonging his time with Rinoa. He had not gotten the opportunity to speak with Rinoa the whole day as he was busy with the game for one, and secondly his team mates kept on pestering him throughout the whole party leaving no time to hang with his friends. But now that he had the opportunity, what to say?

It was Rinoa who broke the silence first. "Hey, good game."

"Thanks. I didn't know that we will beat Dollet that easily," Squall replied with a smile, still happy with their victory.

"You were the star of the game. You've been training hard, huh?" Rinoa asked, amused.

"Yeah. And I needed to show my number one fan that I'm worthy, right?" Squall gave her a quick look before focusing his eyes back on the streets. He wondered if she got his point.

"Of course, you are," Rinoa chuckled. "But seriously, your fan club IS outrageous."

"Told you."

Rinoa chuckled as she recalled the group of girls who were standing at the top of the bleachers holding a huge tarpaulin with Squall's face printed on it. There were about two dozen of them with each wearing a customized shirt that had Squall's jersey number 9 printed on the front and on the back. Their cheers were also all for him, and not the whole team. Their yells were even louder than the sound of the drums.

"I was amazed that you weren't distracted by them," Rinoa said.

"Got used to it by now. But they're still scaring the heck out of me."

"I can imagine."

The car then pulled to a stop. They were now in front of Rinoa's house. A bit disappointed that their ride together was too short, Squall hesitantly pressed the unlock button of all of his door locks. As he looked at Rinoa, he saw her fumbling through her bag.

"Here," Rinoa said as she handed Squall a white wristband with the face of a lion printed on it. "A gift."

"A wristband? Hey, you don't have to." Squall shook his head as he held Rinoa's gift.

"Take it. I'll get mad if you don't," said Rinoa disapprovingly.

Squall smiled at how cute Rinoa looked as she frowned. "I'll keep it. Thanks a lot. Why's there a lion here?" Heasked. _More like, how did you know I fancy lions?_

"I figured that you admire lions because of your pendant and ring. They're lions, right?"

_Oh, observant. _"Yeah. I like lions. They are known for their great strength and pride." Squall said proudly as he stared at his ring.

"Great strength and pride. Kind of like you, Squall." Rinoa replied, also looking at his ring.

"I wish," said Squall, which was almost a whisper. "Hey, Rinoa. Could you play a piano piece for me again sometime? I mean when you're not busy and all."

"Sure, Squall. I'd love to," Rinoa answered with a surprised tone of voice. They had been meeting each other regularly after class at the music room with Rinoa playing the piano beside Squall. So she was slightly surprised at Squall asking her for this kind of favor. But a part of her was happy that he'd asked. It gave her assurance that he liked her piano playing, and that he was happy with her presence. And then she added, "And correction, I'm not the one who's busy."

"Thanks," Squall replied with a smile, leaning more on his chair exhaustion finally creeping on him. "I think training will be harder from now on and the hours will be longer. So I won't probably be hearing you play the piano after practice for a while. I want to hear you play again before the hell trainings start."

"I see. It's no problem, Squall. I'll play for you." Rinoa gave him a smile before stepping out of his car. She walked over to his side; Squall had his car window down.

"Good night," they both said in unison. Rinoa nodded and walked to her door.

Squall waited until Rinoa was safely in her house before driving off.

* * *

Squall parked his car in front of a white house that had only one floor. He opened his trunk to get his varsity bag and walked to his house. It was a one-floor house that their family owned in Balamb. When he inserted the key on the door knob, his eyes were suddenly covered by two hands coming from behind him. He momentarily froze at the contact and was about to lash out at the "attacker" until a familiar voice spoke with a playful tone, "Guess who."

He knew who owned that voice. It belonged to someone he knew. It was... "Tifa?" Squall whispered.

The hands that were atop Squall's eyes loosened, and Squall turned to see a woman with long brown hair that reached up to her waist, she had equally brown eyes, and a white complexion. She was a bit shorter than Squall, and her resemblance with Rinoa was close. The beautiful woman had a playful smile on her lips. "I guess I should be happy that you still remember my name. Did I surprise you?"

_Surprised me? _ Surprise was an understatement. It took a few moments for Squall to digest that his childhood friend that he had not seen for a year was back. "Welcome back," he finally said, smiling. "You're looking good. But you got a bit thinner."

Indeed she was. She was wearing black high heels, a razorback top, and mini-shorts, which displayed a lot of her skin and emphasized her busty front and slim waist. The woman walked closer to Squall and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that all you're going to say? You're the same as always. I missed you."

Squall in turn returned the embrace. "Yeah, I missed you, too. I hope Dad treated you well."

Tifa slightly pulled away from him. "Are you kidding? Uncle Laguna was awesome! I wonder when you'll see him again."

Noticing that Squall frowned at her last statement, Tifa brought up another topic. "So what happened when I'm gone? You've got a girlfriend now?" She asked teasingly.

Squall gave her a smile, and replied, "Things happened. Let's go inside, will tell you about it. Where are your stuff?"

"Oh. I left it at the hotel. Don't mind, I'll go pick it up tomorrow. Let's do some catching up with each other for now," Tifa replied.

The two pulled away from each other, and Squall opened the front door.

* * *

The following day, Rinoa was breathing heavily as she reached the front entrance of their school. Because of the after-party the previous night, she slept late and therefore woke up late. She ran all the way to the school, and was relieved when a lot of students were still outside the building indicating that classes have not yet started.

She walked through the corridors towards her classroom and overheard the students talking about an exchange student who just returned to their school. As Rinoa entered their classroom, almost all of her classmates were already there, except for Squall and Irvine. They _must have overslept because of the party, _she thought.

It didn't take long until the two arrived, and greeted Rinoa when they took their seats.

"Good to see you not late for class. I was already feeling guilty about inviting you guys last night," Squall said to Rinoa as he propped up an elbow and leaned on his hand while looking at his raven-haired seatmate.

"Just got here," Rinoa replied, "You still look sleepy."

"An old friend arrived last night. So we chatted until dawn. She just got back from Esthar," Squall said.

_Her? _ "Is she the exchange student who just returned? I overheard some students talking about it earlier," asked Rinoa.

"Yep. She stayed there for two years. And now she's back! Our basketball team finally got our team manager back," Squall excitedly replied. "I'll introduce her to you later. She's at the other class."

"You two may get along, since you and Tifa sort of look the same," Irvine interrupted.

Before Rinoa could comment, their Biology professor entered the room and began the class lecture.

* * *

Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Rinoa were already seated at one of the farthest corners of the huge cafeteria during lunch. Zell was already stuffing himself with hotdogs, while the others all ate casually. But Rinoa still had not touched her food.

"Rinny, what's up? You're not eating," asked Selphie with a very concerned tone. The short-haired girl leaned closer to friend.

"I don't have the appetite," replied Rinoa as she absent-mindedly poked at the fried chicken on her plate with her fork. She turned to Selphie, "Don't mind me."

Selphie nodded and proceeded in finishing her meal.

"Man, where's Squall?" Irvine addressed to the group.

"I think he went to Tifa's classroom to pick her up," replied Quistis as she adjusted her glasses. "I can't believe she's already back. It's been a year since she was sent to Esthar for the exchange student program."

"Yeah, Squall said she just arrived last night. And she's already back in school," said Irvine.

_Tifa. _When Rinoa heard the name, she momentarily felt a chill run through her body and make her stomach churn. She felt cold, and she wondered if that was also the reason for her loss of appetite. She remembered how Squall's face displayed such happiness when he mentioned his childhood friend earlier, especially the way his usual cloudy and mysterious eyes looked. _His childhood friend. _So they may have been through a lot for Squall to be so genuinely happy. Curious about Squall's friend, she asked. "Tifa is..." she paused. "Squall's childhood friend, right? I remember him mentioning her this morning."

"Yeah. They've known each other even before high school. Their parents are friends, more like their fathers actually," replied Selphie. "She hangs out with us often before, until she became the basketball team's team manager."

"Oh," was all that Rinoa can say.

"But I don't really like her, to be honest." It was Quistis who spoke after she gently put her plate aside. "She's too clingy with Squall. I don't know. It's nothing personal, but I just don't like her aura."

"Clingy, yeah. A bit of a damsel in distress, too," Irvine agreed. "But I don't like this at all."

The four exchanged glances at Irvine's statement. There was temporarily an exchange of thought between them, excluding Rinoa who gave them curious glances. Clearing her throat, she turned to Irvine, "What is it that you do not like?"

The cowboy gave Rinoa a smile. "It's nothing. It's the same as Quistis' reason, I think."

She gave him a disbelieving look, but refused to answer back. Rinoa figured that questioning more would be futile. She will just have to find out by herself why they were showing a bit of displeasure towards the girl named Tifa. And just by the others' expressions, Rinoa's curiosity about the other girl intensified. _Who is she? _

They all knew what the other was thinking. The moment Squall announced to the whole group via text message that his childhood friend had returned, all of their thoughts were the same – Rinoa and Squall's blossoming relationship is screwed. Irvine, Selphie, Quistis,a nd Zell all knew Tifa and how clingy she was with Squall. And they all feared that her return will be a huge obstruction for the two. They really did not like Tifa that much, but they let her hang out with them all because she's Squall's friend. And Tifa seemed to feel the same way. But now, the four feared that they will have to take extra measures just to prevent Tifa from interfering with Squall and Rinoa's interactions.

Their chatting ended when Squall arrived with Tifa. They just entered the cafeteria, and everyone's eyes turned towards the couple. Tifa was beautiful. She was wearing a white razorback and shorts that exposed a lot of her skin. Her waist-long dark brown hair flowed freely and her brown eyes were the same as Rinoa's. She had her arm linked with Squall, who was also equally attractive. They were the perfect couple – at least to everybody's eyes.

Rinoa could not take her eyes off the two. Indeed, the two looked good together. And there was Squall who was smiling. She had not seen him smile like that when he's around with any other people aside from his friends. Well, Tifa is a friend. So that might explain it? She quickly recalled the night when she also clung to Squall's arm during the Balamb Founding Anniversary. Squall let her hold on to him. Maybe it was the same way with Tifa? Maybe it was really his nature to be reliable? Squall is a gentleman, afterall. But still, she felt her body become colder and she had to wrap her arms around her stomach to quench the unusual feeling overcoming her. _What is this? _She could only stare at Squall's eyes when the two reached their table.

"Guys, Tifa's back." Squall began.

"Hi! I haven't seen you guys in a year!" Tifa clapped her hands with excitement and smiled at them.

"Heya, Tif! How's it going?" Zell stood up and gave Tifa a high five. He offered his seat to the female. "You have presents for us?" He joked.

"Yes, I have. They're in the car, I'll have Squall get them for you later. Right, Squall?" She turned to Squall who just pulled a chair from the other table and sat beside Rinoa.

"Yeah, sure," Squall replied. He ignored the others and turned noticed Rinoa's plate with untouched food. "You haven't eaten." He pointed out like he was stating a fact.

"I'm not hungry," replied Rinoa blankly not looking at him.

"You should eat. You might get a headache again." Squall noticed Rinoa's arms wrapped around her stomach. He gently touched her arm and felt her cold skin. "You're cold."

"I'm not," Rinoa retaliated.

Squall gave her a concerned look and was about to reply until Tifa spoke. "You must be Rinoa!"

Squall and Rinoa both turned to Tifa.

"Squall told me about you last night. Pleased to finally meet you! I'm Tifa," she said cheerfully and extended a hand to Rinoa.

Hesitantly, slowly, Rinoa reached out her right hand from across the table. "Pleased to meet you, too. I'm Rinoa." She gave a little smile.

"You're a lot prettier in person, Rinoa. Squall told me how gorgeous you are, but that was an understatement. You're the new girl, right? I'm sure that we'll be good friends!" said Tifa as she let go of Rinoa's hand.

_Squall said I'm what? _Rinoa couldn't believe what she said. She turned to Squall who gave her a bashful smile. "What? Don't look at me like that. It was the truth anyway. And don't change the subject, you still have to eat."

Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie all exchanged glances at each other and the four gave contented smiles. It seemed that Squall and Rinoa were already deeper than they all expected.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, updated at last! Sorry for the delay, school is currently evil and won't let me do anything other than to study. I'm sorry for this, but this is the best that I can contribute as of now. I don't think that this chapter is any good, since it was hurried and I only got so little time to write this before reading another set of books for my thesis proposal. It just sucks since I wanted to write more action during the basketball game, but due to time constraints I'll leave it for the succeeding chapters. I miss cheering for basketball games. :)

Anyhoo, I still hope that this is okay for you guys. I have lots in store for this story so please read and review.

Also... For those who are asking about Rinoa's illness... It will be explained as we go on, don't worry :) It's not yet the time to reveal it.

Until the next chapter, ja! :)


	7. Moonlight

Since my 6th anniversary on this site is on March 23, it's only appropriate to update just in time for that day, right? Anyhoo, on with the story! ^_^

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

**Chapter 7: Moonlight**

"_The loveliest faces are to be seen by __moonlight__,_ _when one sees half with the eye and half with the fancy__."_

_~Persian Proverb_

* * *

_She seems nice, _Rinoa thought as they all headed back to their respective classrooms when lunch break ended. _She's beautiful and nice – a perfect match for Squall. _Did she really think that? Why does it matter if the exchange student and Squall was an item? Squall's a friend. He's someone whom she should support in all his endeavours, especially on who he should like. Then why was she feeling so uneasy?

Rinoa had been silent since the school bell rang indicating the end of lunch break for the day – too preoccupied with her thoughts and insecurities that she should not be paying attention to. But somehow they became big deals for her, and she didn't know why. She even forgot that she was walking side by side with Irvine and Squall on the way back.

Irvine and Squall, on the other hand, had been exchanging glances as if asking the other via telepathy what had caused Rinoa's silence. Had she been hurt? Did they say something at the cafeteria that bothered her?

Squall glanced at Rinoa, eyes filled with worry as the raven-haired lady just stared blankly ahead. She was clutching her books tightly against her chest, as if shielding herself from anything that may attack her ahead of them.

Hesitantly, he placed his left hand on her right shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" he asked. He saw Rinoa snap out of her thoughts and turned to look at him with a smile on her face. Suddenly, Squall felt the whole corridor brighten up with her smile. Rinoa's smile caught him off guard and Squall felt his own face warm up. Was he blushing? Figuring that it would be totally uncool of him to be flustered, he managed to remain composed and confidently returned the smile.

"Don't worry about me," said Rinoa. "I'm fine. Just thinking about... things," she managed to say. _Was thinking about you with another woman._

_Don't worry? How can I not worry? Ever since I met you, I've done nothing but worry about you. _"All right," replied Squall. He wanted to say a lot of things, but did not find the courage to do so. All he managed to reply were two words. But he guessed that that was enough.

Irvine saw the whole exchange between the two and couldn't help but smirk at the odd couple. _We've been really worrying for nothing. These two are already into each other. _His thoughts were reassured when he noticed that Squall did not remove his hand from Rinoa's shoulder.

* * *

It had been a rather boring series of classes that afternoon. Almost everyone in their class dozed off by hiding behind upright books, while some absent-mindedly just looked at their 50-year old female teacher as they pretended to listen, and the others were idly making doodles in their notebooks.

Irvine did not care whether he would be caught sleeping or not. His arms were crossed on his desk, and eventually he leaned his head on his arms and began to sleep. Squall, on the other hand, was trying his best to listen to their Math teacher, but lost the will to do so when all his other classmates were not paying attention as well. It was on the topic of sine and cosine when Squall totally lost interest in the lesson.

The blue-eyed athlete turned to his left and saw Rinoa not paying attention as well. She was gazing outside through the window with her cheek leaning on her palm as her right elbow was placed on her desk._ She's drifting off somewhere again, _thought Squall. And then he watched her. He watched how the sunlight from outside accentuated her pale complexion and heart-shaped face, though he could only look at one side of her face. He watched how perfect her dark, straight hair cascade down her shoulders and back. He watched her. At that moment, he wished that she would look at him so he could see her brown eyes that always held a soft gaze that calms him in anytime of everyday.

But something wasn't right and he knew it. Rinoa's bothered about something, she was once again putting up a wall between them. She was keeping everything to herself again. Why won't she let him know anything about her?

In a few days, the hell trainings for their basketball league will start. Of course, that would mean less social life for him – less time for his friends and Rinoa. So before the trainings happen, he would have his chance with her.

Opening his notebook, he slowly tore a blank piece of paper to avoid a ripping sound that may get the teacher's attention. Grabbing his pen he wrote down a few words. Seemingly satisfied at what he wrote, Squall crumpled the paper and waited for a chance to throw it.

When their teacher walked over to the other side of the blackboard to write a few more notes, the athlete took the chance and lightly threw the little thing on Rinoa's desk.

Rinoa noticed something fall on her desk with her peripheral vision and immediately turned towards the fallen object. She noticed the crumpled paper and unfolded it. Inside was the handwriting of her seatmate that said, "You free after class?"

Squall watched her every move. He took notice of her slender fingers unfolding his paper and wondered how someone so perfect could possibly exist in his world. He noticed Rinoa's expression lighten up as she smiled at his note. He could see it even in her eyes. He watched her tear a piece of paper from her notebook as well and grabbed a pen. When she was done writing, she extended her hand to Squall.

The athlete took the paper from his seatmate's hand. Somehow when their fingers barely touched, Squall felt an unprecedented excitement. He unfolded the paper Rinoa gave him with an excitement he tried so hard to suppress. He felt like a little kid excited to open a Christmas present. He then read Rinoa's reply, "I'm free. Why? What's up?"

Squall jot down a reply and handed a new paper back to her. It read: "I'd like to go somewhere. Wanna come?"

Rinoa replied to his note with "Sure. With who else?" As she waited for Squall's response, she looked in front of the classroom and pretended to listen to their Math professor who was too preoccupied talking in front, oblivious to the drowsiness of the students.

It took a moment for Squall to ponder on his reply as he read Rinoa's reply over and over. _With who else? Will she be uncomfortable with only the two of us together?_ Leaving his decision to what he really desired to say, he handed Rinoa a new piece of paper.

The note read: "I was wondering if it's only the two of us. But if you're not okay with it, it's okay. It's not of a big deal actually."

His azure eyes observed her reaction, nervous of any sign that would indicate that she would turn down his offer. But her reaction remained calm and neutral. He watched her scribble down a reply and handed him a paper. How many trees did they waste just with this note passing?

She replied: "I think it's... fine. If you're sure about it. Where are we going?"

Squall gave her a reply: "It's a secret. But you can trust me, I promise. We won't be long."

"Alright. ^_^" his seatmate responded.

With a final tearing of paper, Squall left her a note that read: "Great. I'll see you at the lobby by 5:30 p.m. I gotta talk to Coach about something a bit after class."

This time, Rinoa didn't respond. She only turned to him, gave him a smile, and whispered ever so softly. "Sure."

* * *

The drive to wherever Squall wanted to go to went on silently, which the two found to be surprisingly comfortable. The windows were rolled down, and Rinoa admired the purple and orange hues in the soon-to-be-night sky from the passenger seat with her hair being blown by the wind.

"So where are we going?" asked Rinoa, holding her tresses with her hand in an attempt to look at her companion clearly without her hair going to her face.

Squall glanced at her direction swiftly before returning his gaze to the road ahead, both hands on the steering wheel. "Secret. But we're almost there."

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago!" accused Rinoa playfully. "Meanie." She slumped further into the chair, the sun barely seen behind the mountains.

This time, Squall smirked at her response. He wanted to look at her cute, upset face, but refused to since he might not manage to keep his eyes on the road for long. "I know, I know. This time I'm sure we're nearly there."

"Right." Rinoa rolled her eyes and chuckled as she resumed in staring at the horizon. Light orange hues are barely seen anymore and stars were beginning to light up the dark sky.

It didn't take about ten minutes until the car pulled over. "We're here," said Squall. He got out of the car and walked over to Rinoa's side and opened her door. He offered his hand to her. "Let's go?"

Long, slender fingers wrapped around his hand as he helped her step out of the car. "The sea..." She stared ahead and listened to the crashing sound of the waves.

"Yeah," replied Squall, while removing his jacket and throwing in at the backseat of his car. He proceeded in folding his jeansup to his knees, and removed his shoes. "It's been a long time since I've been here."

Rinoa watched Squall as he removed his jacket. Through the dark, she could still see how chiselled his body was under the fitted white shirt he was wearing. Unexpectedly to her, she couldn't take her eyes away from him. Everything he did drew her to him. He was beautiful. Even the way his brown hair danced with the wind seemed sexy. And she suddenly thought whether she deserved someone like him – attractive, kind-hearted, responsible, intelligent, and athletic. What more could a girl ask for? He was meant to be for someone as perfect as Tifa. Not to a sick and insecure woman like herself.

On second thought, why had he brought her here? Why not Tifa? Or had Tifa been here with him several times already and now it's time for some refresher? Rinoa couldn't help but feel the sinking feeling in her stomach again, and the chill that coursed through her body. _What is this feeling?_

"Am I that sexy to be watched that attentively?" Squall remarked when he finished folding his jeans and stood upright, towering over her, their bodies close to each other.

_Yes! _Rinoa's mind screamed. "You wish," she teased, flustered at the same time for being caught watching him. It was her fault for thinking too much.

_That cute face again. _Squall couldn't help but chuckle at her flustered expression that refused to look at him in embarrassment. He took her hand in his and led her to the shore. "It's good that you're wearing sandals and a skirt," he mentally noted that this would be better for her in case she wanted to wade on the ocean.

They stopped a few feet from where the water reached the sand. Rinoa sat down carefully so as not to accidentally reveal anything underneath her knee-length skirt, while Squall extended his legs so the water can reach his feet.

"It feels so nice out," Squall began, closing his eyes and let the cool breeze of the evening play with his hair.

His raven-haired companion could only stare at him again with admiration. She had seen Squall cheerful, happy, and serious. But this, this was different. He looked so calm and relaxed, so peaceful to look at.

"You've been tired lately," said Rinoa.

Blue eyes were revealed as the athlete opened his eyes. "Yeah. Too pressured lately because of the upcoming games. It's also our senior year so we have to have this championship. Plus the hell weeks in school will start soon." _Plus, I won't be seeing you for long when these hell weeks start._

It was her first time to hear Squall speak about his own concerns. Even his azure eyes that usually held a powerful gaze, perfect for a leader like him, was replaced with soft, tired ones.

"So this is where you go when you're stressed?"

"Yeah."

"You said you've been here before."

"Always. When I was a kid and my family used to be close, we go here a lot especially during vacations," said Squall as he lay down on the sand, his hands behind his head serving as its pillow, and gazed at the stars.

"That's nice," said Rinoa, listening attentively. It was the first time that Squall actually opened to her about his personal life. She heard from someone else that Squall was the son of the President of Esthar and that they had a falling out that was why he's attending school in Balamb. Other than that, that was all she knew about him. "You said when you were a kid. How about now?"

"My mom died when I was 10 years old. Me, my older sister, and dad we were all so depressed to the point that it was painful for us to even see this beach again," Squall said in a monotonous tone of voice. He kept looking at the stars and said this like it was a commonly accepted fact.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," said Squall, shifting his gaze to his companion, their eyes meeting. It was him who felt guilty when he saw her eyes filled with apology. "Really. I don't mind at all. It was a long time ago." He shifted his gaze back to the starlit sky. "When I moved to Balamb, this was the first place I went to. It reminded me of my mom. It reminded me of the happy days that we used to have. So I felt really comfortable here, surprisingly. And I often go here whenever I have the chance or when I'm avoiding Irvine and Zell for whatever stupid things they want to do."

_Why is he telling me this? _It was unusual for Squall to be telling her about his personal life, especially to someone new in their neighbourhood like her. But in a way, she was touched that he was sharing it with her, and felt the need to ask more about him. "Uhm... Why..."

"Yeah?" Squall sensed Rinoa's uneasiness, as if afraid that she would be stepping into his personal space with her question. He looked at her again and smiled. "You can ask me anything."

Rinoa returned the smile and was encouraged to continue. "Why did you move here? What happened?"

"Oh that," said Squall. He once again looked at the stars; the moon was beginning to be seen behind the thick black clouds. "It's nothing big. It's just that when mom died, dad became busier as usual. My older sister Ellone and I understood that. But it got to the point that he almost neglected us. He kept on enrolling me to basketball clinics and also kept on promising to play with me when in the end I only find myself alone behind our house's mini-basketball court. He can't even attend my sister's ballet recitals. He wasn't even a politician yet at that time. But then he suddenly announced his candidacy as Senator, that's when we hardly talked."

Squall sighed as he recalled the memories of his childhood. "He was so busy and the media kept on disturbing us especially when he won the Presidency years later. He was the youngest Esthar President in history. But I just ignored it and went on with my life. I think I was pushed to my limits when I knew that dad still had feelings for his past love."

"Not your mother?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I saw him keeping a picture of his ex-girlfriend not only in his wallet, but also in his bedside drawer. It wasn't mom's picture that he was keeping but his past lover's. That's when I left Esthar. I felt betrayed. Not only did he betray his children, but he betrayed mom. So I left. I couldn't take any of his excuses and fake promises anymore. It annoyed me to death."

She watched him as he relayed to her his life story. How she felt sorry for him and his family. Unconsciously, Rinoa reached for Squall's bangs in a futile attempt to brush it away from his forehead since it only rested back again on his forehead after she did so. She moved her fingers to his head and began to lightly comb his brown hair. "How did you cope in Balamb?"

Squall relaxed to her touch as he closed his eyes. "Cid was also dad's Coach when my old man used to be in his team's basketball team. So he entrusted me with him. Moreover, Cid's wife Miss Edea is the school Director so my admission to Balamb High was easy. I started working at autoshops during my first days here so I can pay for my tuition. But Cid and Edea informed that dad would be paying for my tuition no questions asked. That's alright for me, I guess, as long as I don't have to see him. It's a good thing that he allowed me to stay here and didn't order his aides in pulling me back to Esthar. Balamb's really nice. I like it here."

He opened his eyes and turned to Rinoa who retracted her hand from his head. "Sorry, this must be boring stuff for you. I didn't mean to go on with my life like that."

"No!" defended Rinoa. "It's okay. It's actually nice of you to open it up to me." She also laid down on the sand beside him, her hands on her sides, and looked at the stars.

Squall's blue eyes didn't divert away from the angel laying beside him on the sand. They were laying close to each other, her dark tresses even touching his shoulders. He could hear her breathe in deep and relax. He had the urge to know more about this mysterious woman whom he first saw at the gym and nearly killed with his motorbike. "How about you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How about you? Where's your family?" He sort of knew her family background based from Selphie, but somehow, he wanted to know it straight from her. He wanted her to open up to him. He wanted to be the one to comfort her. He wanted to show her that she can depend on him, to rely on him.

"My life's not that grand."

"Tell me anyway. If you don't mind."

"Well..." she began. "Just like you, my mom also passed away when I was about seven years old? It's been that long, can't really remember. She was a famous singer and pianist in Deling so it was all over the news at that time. It was frustrating. The media were all over our house and kept on bothering us for answers. I hated the press since it was the their fault. They were the one's that caused mom's death."

"How so?" Squall kept his attention on her, listening to every word she said. This time, he saw Rinoa play with her fingers probably with nervousness, as she continued.

"They figured out something from mom, something about her past. About her past love I think. I didn't really know. But it was on that night, they followed her car. It was raining that night, and the car slipped on a bridge."

"I'm sorry," said Squall. This was hard for her to remember and he was putting her through this. Sure he had also lost his mother, but it was illness that took her life away. While Rinoa's was something that was not natural. But she didn't show any emotion while she relayed her story.

"It's alright. After that, dad really changed. He had every memorabilia of my mom removed and had them locked up in the attic. I remember begging him to spare the piano since it was all I had left that can keep me sane. Mom taught me how to play the piano, you see. So if I were to be locked up in the house, I figured that I would be fine as long as the piano was with me. But he took it away.

I don't know what happened but he got stricter. Since I'm an only child, I was the only one who he can vent out his anger on. It was worse since I was always at home. He had me locked up in our house and had me home-schooled. Did I mention that he's a military officer from the Galbadian Army? He was a Colonel back then, now a General.

Anyway, he forbid me to go out because of the media and only allowed chosen people to play with me like the sons of his colleagues in the Galbadian Army. And one of them was Selphie, who was our neighbor. "

Squall noticed a glint on Rinoa's eyes at the mention of their friend. "It was so nice to have her with me during those times when dad was making me befriend his military friends' sons. We would often sneak out in the attic and I had to play the piano as quietly as possible, while she kept guard at the entrance."

"We went on like that for years. Until one day my dad heard of me playing the piano. He came home earlier than I expected. He was so mad that he blurted out things that I never thought I could handle. He even told me that playing the piano was futile since I wouldn't be able to live up to my mom's level. Without my mom my piano playing was terrible. He even beat me that night. I don't remember being hit that many times. He had a heavy hand. Moreover, I got more bruises when he used his belt against me. A day after that, he burned the piano."

"What the hell!" Squall angrily spat. "How could he?"

Rinoa smiled laughed bitterly. "Exactly my question."

"And did you believe him?"

"What?"

"Did you believe him? That you play the piano terribly?"

"Well, yes..." Rinoa shamefully replied. "He knew my mother so well. He knows how good my mother is. When I first came to Balamb, I watched some piano recitals here. They were recitals of the children who started playing the piano when I was their age. And they all played so well. So well that I..."

"Don't. Don't ever compare yourself to anyone, Rinoa," Squall cut her off. "I heard you play a couple of times before, and I'm telling you that your playing was beyond just 'good.'"

Rinoa laughed a bit. "Thanks, Squall."

"I mean it," he insisted. "Go on."

"Thank you," Rinoa replied. And she continued, "When Selphie left Deling, I felt so alone. the hitting continued. When my bruises became apparent, my dad was cautious not to let anyone outside of the house know about it especially my home school tutor. So he cancelled it and told me that I should go to a military school once my wounds were healed. I didn't enjoy it there. And so one day I left home."

"That's when you came to Balamb."

Rinoa nodded. "I left one day gathering some money my mom left for me and earned a place here. My dad was furious. But I guess he didn't come after me because I stayed outside of Deling – outside of the place where people knew me so it wouldn't be an issue if Rinoa Caraway ran off from her abusive father.

"He's also a friend of Miss Edea. I don't know how or why, though. But when I enrolled here, she told me that she knows my father. When my father heard of it, he volunteered that he would also take care of my expenses here, including my tuition. He'd do anything just to keep me out of Deling. I guess I should be thankful for that."

"At least he allowed you to be free from your house," said Squall.

"Yeah," Rinoa sniffed. Tears were now flowing from her eyes. "I should be thankful that he let me go. But... sometimes I wonder why he just allowed me like that. Do I really mean nothing to him? A lot of years already passed and he still couldn't get over the death of my mother, and he took it all out on me."

Her voice was cracking, which bothered Squall deeply. Squall turned his body so he could face her. He reached out to touch her cheek and wiped away the tears from her eye. From her eyes to her cheek to her jaw line, Squall couldn't help but take note of her smooth and soft skin. He briefly looked at her lips before finding his voice again. "It's not like he doesn't care for you. Maybe he realized that this time you needed this freedom. Afterall, you've spent way too much time in your... house." Squall was about to say "home" but it didn't sound right.

"Maybe," Rinoa whispered, locking eyes with Squall's azure ones. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of his that was on her cheek. "Thank you for listening, Squall."

"Thanks, too. I'd listen to you in any day."

Rinoa felt her heart rate speed up when she realized just how Squall's face to hers. So close that she could feel his breath tickle her nose. The cold brought about by the cool breeze suddenly felt warm as she felt her cheeks warm up with his touch. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Squall's hand on her cheek. "Squall..." she whispered.

Squall stared at Rinoa as he took notice of how beautiful she looked even when crying, her soft brown eyes displaying her emotions. She looked too perfect that he couldn't remove his hand from her face, afraid that the angel in front of him would vanish if he even tried to. He, too, realized that she was too close. Too close that he couldn't take his eyes off of her inviting lips. Giving in to his desires, he lifted his head and inched closer to her face, their faces centimetres apart.

Closer...

Closer...

He saw Rinoa close her eyes. Just when their lips were about to meet, a loud ringing sound came from Squall's pocket causing Rinoa to reopen her eyes, and Squall to sit upright.

"Damn it," Squall hissed as he fished for his cellphone. His phone displayed the name of the caller. _Tifa. _It was still ringing, but Squall turned it off and turned back to face Rinoa, who also sat up with her hand balled up to her chest.

"Who was it?" she asked.

He just couldn't say another woman's name aside from the one in front of him. He just couldn't. "It was Zell," he lied. "Probably asking me to get him tickets for the next game again. Listen, about tonight..."

"No, no. It's okay, Squall. Nothing happened. We didn't know what we were doing. Sorry," Rinoa hurriedly explained.

_What? _Squall's mind screamed. _Did she also feel the same thing that I did? I wanted to... urgh. Forget it. If she's not yet ready then I'll wait for her._ He stood up and offered a hand to her when he saw her shiver. "Shall we go? It's getting colder."

"Sure," Rinoa took his hand and stood up. "Oh Hyne."

Squall was surprised at her statement. He saw her turn towards the sky, and he did the same. "Wow."

"It's beautiful, Squall," commented Rinoa happily.

Squall nodded. "I forgot that today is when the Supermoon will appear – the time when the moon will be closest to the Earth. Didn't know it'd be this beautiful."

They both stared at the large full moon with its light shining over them.

Rinoa had not felt this right in a long time, to be admiring the beauty of nature with someone close to her. She felt protected and special. She would treasure this experience for as long as she lived.

_For as long as I live, _she thought as she tightened her grip on Squall's hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Yahoo! I finally updated this one! Writing for FF8 again just feels so right since it's Squall&Rinoa's fault for pulling me into this hobby ^_^ Anyhoo, how did you find this chapter? Please leave a review as always.

Oh and one more thing, I'm sorry if I'm only going to say this now, but I think I'm losing direction with this story. It's actually my fault since I started this one five years ago and only updated it late last year. So the passion and all the ideas were left to rust as this remained stagnant for four years. But don't worry, I'm going to finish this. I have to.

So if you guys have any concerns about this story, don't hesitate to comment :)

That's all. Much love! ^_^

Lady-Rinoa14


End file.
